Ben 10: Heroic Frontier
by Shadow-Proclamation8
Summary: Ben Tennyson has not lost everything he loves. In fact, things have been pretty sweet. But with an old enemy threatening a new reality. It's time for our favourite bearer of the Omnitrix to step in. Witness Ben as he makes his way around this new world, full of new heroes and villains. It's Hero Time everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everybody! So it's finally here isn't it? The YJ story I've wanted to do for ages now, is finally here! If I seem overly excited it's because I'm looking forward to this. You would be surprised how many times I've tried to make a story with this show only to have it not happen. The reasons why aren't important. What is however is that my bad luck with Young Justice has finally passed! Now f** **or those worried about me using the Ben 10 crossover cliché, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere near that. Jeez, I can't believe how wide spread that that thing has become. Seriously no joke, I went over all the stories in this section, to make sure I wasn't stealing a title by accident. And you wouldn't believe how many I saw with the whole Ben's family and friends die premise! It's gotten so bad that their summaries are all starting to sound the same!**

 **If you think I'm over exaggerating here's a challenge. Read the summary of every story on the YJ/Ben 10 section(read some outside of it if you want), and count how many times it begins with, or has some variation of "Ben has lost everything". So yeah Ben's friends and family are all alive. The Ben in this story is from a special continuity of my creation. You see there are moments from the show(not just in OV) that really don't make sense, or contradict other parts of it. And they're not always explained away very well. Sometimes they're not explained at all! This problem often happens when they try to retcon something. Not all the time but most of it. So this timeline is partially built off of ideas that I have come up with, or heard from various theories trying to rectify these errors. Despite that, it still largely follows the shows events. Just with some changes.**

 **This is my first time with Young Justice(duh) and Ben 10 so I hope I do the characters right.** **And finally YEA WHO! Season 3 is happening! I honestly thought it was never coming, but here we are. Though it does suck we still have a bit of a wait, but hey it's better than nothing. Thanks Obama! If you understand what I'm referencing, you are my new favorite person. Anyway enjoy!**

 _ **I own nothing! Young Justice is owned by Cartoon Network(Though I'm actually not sure of that anymore. Someone tell me if they lost the rights) and DC comics. Ben 10 is also owned by Cartoon Network(I wish they didn't) and Man of Action. I do own this story however.**_

 **Ben's Universe. Bellwood, July 4th 10:00 a.m**

It was another sunny day in Bellwood. Hometown of the 16 year old wielder of the Omnitrix, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. But you can just call him Ben. Global celebrity and full time super-hero. Currently he was at home, playing his favorite video game series. Sumo Slammers! And he was totally killing it.

"Oh yah! You like that? Well take this!" He yelled out as he performed a combo breaker. Winning him the match. "Ha! Take that Gyrotime23!" Ben was a young man with slightly messy brown hair, green eyes and fair skin. He wore a green jacket with thick white outlines. A white circle with a black ten inside of it rested near the top of it's left side while rocking a black tee-shirt underneath. Casual blue jeans with black and white sneakers made up his bottom half. Strapped to his left wrist was a watch that had a black faceplate with green lines in the shape of an hour glass engraved across the front of it, along with a white and green coloured case and strap scheme.

This was the newest version of the Omnitrix. The most powerful weapon in the universe!... Maybe. Depends who you ask.

Savoring his victory, Ben reached down and took a large sip of his grasshopper and banana smoothie. "Still not quite sure about this one." This flavour was an interesting one that Ben was unsure if he liked just yet. Of course he was still going to finish it though. Suddenly a blue flash went off, blinding him for a few seconds. When it subsided, standing there was a middle aged man with black hair and fair skin. He was wearing a white lab coat with a brown vest over a white dress shirt with standard black pants and shoes. Around his neck was a pair of green goggles.

"Hello Benjamin!" He greeted.

"Professor Paradox? What are you doing here?"

"Straight onto business then. Frankly my boy, it's bad. A new evil is threatening the universe and I need your help." He said gravely. Ben got a serious look because of that. Whenever Paradox came calling it usually meant something really bad was coming.

"What is it? Vilgax? The Incurseans?"

"Oh wait sorry I made a mistake. I meant to say that a new evil is threatening **another** universe." The Omnitrix barer facepalmed.

"...Alright. If that's the case why come to me? Can't somebody in that universe take care of it?"

"Under normal circumstances yes. But it's a threat they have never faced and you know well." He tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm afraid Eon is back." This sent a chill down the teens spine.

"Eon!? But I haven't seen him since..."

"I know. But hopefully now you understand why I've contacted you." Ben still remembered his last fight with that monster. How he'd barely made it out with his life.

"If what your saying is true, then you can bet I'm in." No way in hell was he going to let Eon wreak havoc on his watch.

"Splendid! Now if you'll just follow me we can,"

"Wait a second Paradox. I wanna help but what about **this** universe? I mean I can't just leave it. What if there is an attack while I'm gone?"

"Yes that would be a problem." Thinking for a moment, the professor snapped his fingers. "There is one thing I can do to remedy this dilemma!"

"Wait, there is?"

"Yes but once it's done we must leave immediately. So get anything you wish to bring with you. And be quick about it." Doing as the time walker instructed. Ben grabbed a few basics. Honestly though, the only thing he really needed was attached to his wrist already.

"Are you sure that's everything?"

"Yep."

"Splendid! Now prepare yourself." Raising his right hand. Paradox looked like he was about to karate chop something. Suddenly blue energy swirled around it. "You may feel a great deal of discomfort."

"Wait what are you do- AARRHH!" Bringing his hand down. Paradox chopped the Omnitrix wielder right one top of his head. But it didn't stop there as he kept going. Seemingly cutting Ben in half. While leaving a blue glowing trail in his wake. When sliced all the way down, the roomed filled with the same blue light. All the while you could hear Ben's scream become more distorted.

When everything died down, Ben just stood there holding onto his head. "What the heck just happened? What did you d... wait... why do I hear an echo?" Turning his head to the left. His eyes widened. Standing there looking back was another him!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Both teens shouted at the same time. "What did you do to me!?"

"There isn't time to go into full detail, so let's keep this brief. Time paradox meet Ben, Ben time paradox. Now young man do come with me." Grabbing onto the duplicates collar. The time traveler opened a portal in front of them. "I promise I'll explain when I return." And with that he jumped right in. Dragging his greatly confused captive with him. Leaving behind an extremely confused young man.

 **New Universe. Salem Massachusetts, July 4th 4:30 p.m**

Stepping outside the portal. Paradox released Ben who stumbled forward, as he tried to regain his footing. "Ok explanation time. What the hell was that? Why was there another me?"

"Yes I suppose I do owe you an explanation. Are you familiar with the idea of time paradoxes?"

"Um...? Maybe?"

"My boy you must get into the habit of watching more sci-fi movies. A time paradox is an event that happens, when someone changes the past in such a drastic way. But despite everything new that is supposed to happen, they remain the same. Your cousin once had that exact same thing happen to her believe it or not."

"I'm still not following you."

" _Sigh_ think of it like this. Imagine you went back in time and shot yourself. You'd die, everyone would remember you dying. But the you that shot yourself would still exist despite the fact that you shouldn't. Understand?"

"I... think I do. So does that mean I'm one of those?"

"In a way yes. It would take too long to explain, so let's just say you are a completely identical copy of the original Ben we left behind, right down to the Omnitrix on your wrist."

"Hum? So now that I'm here tell me a little about this new world." He asked as the two men began walking off into the alley they were in. All the while a homeless man was pouring out his booze. Convinced it was making him see things. After all there's no way those two had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Well Benjamin I guess we should start with the fact that this world is very similar to your own. But the Omnitrix doesn't exist." This caused the young mans eyes to widen. "Furthermore, none of the aliens you know of exist either. And there isn't even a Ben Tennyson, or any Tennyson for that matter, living here."

"So it's still very different then. Please tell me, do they at least have smoothies here?" He asked. Worried that he might have to go without his delicious frozen treasures.

Paradox chuckled, "Don't worry they do indeed have smoothies here." With that knowledge in hand. Ben released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Oh thank god. So where should I start looking Eon?"

"I can't help you in that department I'm afraid. The sneaky devil is hiding himself very well, even I can't track him right now." Finally leaving the alley. The two walked onto the sidewalk. "But if you truly want some help. I recommend the local heroes. If nothing else they can help you figure out the lay of the land."

"So where can I find some?" As if destiny itself decided to answer first. Both men heard an explosion go off in the distance.

"I'd say that's a good place to start looking."

"Alright then I'm off. See yah later Paradox!" And like that Ben was off.

"Wait Benjamin! There's one more important thing I need to do first!"

"Um...ok. What is it?"

"First, hold out the Omnitrix." Doing as the Time Walker instructed, the teenage Tennyson lifted his sleeve. And presented him with it. Poking it, blue electricity crackled around the watch. Causing the device to beep and make other noises that were alarming.

"What the heck did you do?" Ben asked.

"Well I must be off. There are other things to do, other places to be. Good luck Ben!" With another flash of light he was gone.

"Wait Paradox! Tell me what you just did!" But it was too late. "Well I suppose I can grill him for answers next time. For now," Pressing down on the faceplate. It slid back, which allowed the watch's core to pop out. "It's Hero Time!" Slapping down the core Ben expected to be bathed in emerald light. However that did not happen. In fact nothing happened!

"What the." Suddenly the faceplate returned to it's normal position and the hourglass symbol turned blue. His eyes widened, recognizing this. "Wait a second... No. No no no! No no no no no no no NO! Paradox you did not just do this to me!?"

Growling the Omnitrix bearer kicked a garbage can in frustration. "After all the aliens I unlocked! All the time I spent learning what they could do! Oh you'd better listen to Kevin's advice about running in eternity old man. Because when I see you again, I'm going to kick your time traveling ass!"

Taking a deep breath, Ben was able to calm himself down somewhat. He couldn't lose his cool now there was work to be done. And so for real this time. Ben raced off to help these other superhero's save the day. Fiddling which the Omnitrix all the while.

 **...**

Things weren't going so hot in this battle. The Justice League a world famous and revered superhero team, were having a bit of trouble dealing with this foe. This menace was the evil sorcerer Wotan.

Now normally the league's own master of the mystic arts Zatara could deal with him all by himself. But with the mystic Amulet of Atem around his neck. It was simply too much for him on his own. But even with the help of his superpowered friends, this was proving somewhat difficult. Partly because not all of the league could make it, and because a lot of the ones that did show up weren't very good against magic. So with all these factors the chances of stopping this evil wizard from blotting out the sun were slimming by the second.

"It's hopeless just give up!" Wotan gloated. As none of Zatara's attacks could get past the gold barrier created by the golden amulet. The blue boy scout Superman tried to get close and hit him. But was sent flying away by a magic beam. Batman was not fairing much better, as his bat plane was struck with orange electricity. Shorting out all it's systems.

Down below The Flash was using his super speed to help evacuate any remaining citizens. Including a young man with brown hair he'd found running this way. "I'm sorry kid, but this road is officially closed. You need to be heading the other way."

"But I can help!" Ben insisted.

"You really want to help? Then make sure any stragglers get to safety while you do the same." And just like that the scarlet speedster zoomed away. Leaving his fellow hero even more frustrated then before. Looking down at the Omnitrix, he smacked it a few more times.

"Come on! How long does it take to freaked recalibrate?" Boy did he hate standing here on the sidelines. Looking up he watched as a buff man in red with a lightning bolt emblem and a woman with hawk wings both hit the gold ball at the same time. Sending it flying back as they went after it.

Damn it! The one thing he was sent here to do was help these guys. But all he can do is watch! Just then he heard a beeping. Lifting his sleeve, he watched as the watch glowed a bright, but not overwhelming, green and shifted appearance. It was now almost completely green with body stretched out more along his arm minus the strap around his wrist. It had a grey metal dial that had a proper green hourglass symbol in the centre. A white line circled the dial and also connected to the line going along the strap.

"Well this is new. So let's see what we got." Turning the dial a few time, the core popped up. Displaying a green hologram. Turning it Ben sighed. "Yep, I don't recognize any of these guys. Though I guess under the circumstances this one will do." Smacking it down, he was bathed in emerald light. Once it faded in Ben's place stood a new being.

This creature stood on both it's arms and legs but even so was around 20-22 feet tall with deep greenish brown coloured scaly skin that was much lighter going from the bottom of it's beak like mouth all the way to the tip of it's long tail. It had sharp horn like partitions at the tops of it's green eyelids that extended out a foot in length. Sharp claws on both it's hands and feet, four on the hands two on the feet, and large bat like wings on it's back. The Omnitrix symbol rested at the centre of a green collar that had a white strip going along it.

Looking over himself. Ben was shocked. "Holy crap!" He exclaimed in surprise. "Am I a dragon!? No wait... I think I remember this alien. Yeah right, the one that the Forever Knights had. Well I did wonder if I could transform into one of these. Guess I have my answer."

"So what am I going to call this one? Draconaut? Nah I feel like that's taken. Drago? Defiantly not, too generic. Burn Breath?... Getting closer." After a moment he figured it out. "I got it. How about **Blazeblast!** Alright now let's go kick some butt!" Flapping his large wings the dragon like alien lifted off the ground, somewhat shakily, before flying into battle.

Back with the Justice League members they had managed to gain some headway. Wotan was now on his proverbial back foot. But time was running short. And the sun was fading fast. "Zatara any ideas we're running out of time!" Said Superman.

"Yes we hit him hard and fast. With Wotan being forced to split his attention between preforming the ritual, holding up the shield and fighting us off. His powers are under extreme strain. Just a little more and we can stop him!" Just then everyone heard a loud screeching roar. Turning to face it, all they got was a blur as it zoomed past them. Smacking hard into Wotan's barrier. Which sent him crashing down into the park below.

Groaning, both he and literally everyone else was shocked to see a dragon hovering there. They didn't have long to stare though as Blazeblast zoomed down, raised it's clawed fist and punched the field hard enough that it sunk further in while cracking the ground.

"Um Zatara correct me if I'm wrong. But is that a dragon I'm seeing or did Wotan hit me too hard and I'm hallucinating?" Asked Captain Marvel.

"No we can all see it." He replied, astonished by the beast. He had never actually seen one before and the sight was incredible.

"Sweet! Can I keep him?" Everyone looked at the captain with expressions that said, "Are you for real".

"Was just asking." He pouted.

"But I don't understand. What's something like that doing here?" Hawkwoman wondered.

"I'm not to sure. But whatever reason it might have, the dragon appears to be on our side. This is perhaps the best opportunity we'll get. So let's follow it's lead."

Back on the ground Ben was beating down on the shield. Each hit creating more cracks along it. " _This form was defiantly_ _strong."_ He thought. However he didn't yet know how strong. So for the time being, he was holding back. With one final double arm SmackDown the shield finally broke. Leaving the dark wizard wide open.

Blazeblast reared back his left claw and back handed him many feet away. Skipping a few times along the ground as he went before stopping. "I must admit. Wotan has not seen one of your kind in many a century. I've always wanted to slay a dragon and now I finally can!" Raising his arms. A large orange beam shot out of them.

Breathing deep, you could see the inside of Blazeblast's mouth glow yellow. Ben himself felt a heat growing in his throat. Exhaling, a fiery energy blast came forth. Meeting the other beam in the middle. The two struggled against one another, both trying to overpower the other. Cracking it up a lot Ben's attack pushed through and struck him.

"AARRHH!" The sorcerer screamed while flying back. His body smoldering from the blast. "I _cough_ expected nothing less from a legendary creature. Your power is very impressive. But I'm not done yet! **Merty Cla New Alr!** " Chanting that out caused ten glowing chains to burst out of the ground. Each one rapping around his arms, legs and neck. Pulling him up to stand on his hind legs. Ben struggled to escape and with his incredible physical strength, he might have succeeded. But just as he gained headway more chains burst forth. Completely trapping him in place. All of a suddenly the giant dragonic alien was hit with a barrage of electricity. All of it coming from his foes hands.

"With this day I have now won two great victories." As he ravelled in his soon to be victory's, he failed to see The Flash zoom in and punch him in the face followed immediately by a mace to the face from Hawkwoman.

" **Nogard eht** **esaeler!"**

Suddenly the chains ensnaring Blazeblast exploded off of him. At first he was confused till a certain well dressed wizard floated down on a magic circle. "You are free now." Zatara said soothingly.

"Thanks for that." Ben replied. Causing his saviours eyes to widen in surprise. Not expecting it to talk. However he was pulled out of his stupor when he saw the dragon's mouth glow. That's when he got an idea.

 **"Semalf sih fo rewop eht esaercni!** " Just like before a fire like beam shot out. But, now it was twice as intense. This time it was Ben's turn to be surprised.

"Everyone out of the way!" Listening to their friend. The Two heroes attacking Wotan jumped to the side. Wotan himself was, unfortunately for him, too slow and got hit. He screamed as he felt the intense burning energy washed over him. When it ceased, everyone was presented with an extra crispy sorcerer. Who soon after collapsed.

Superman raced over and removed the amulet before throwing it into the air. He then used his heat vision to melt it into nothing. Officially stopping the ritual, returning the sun to normal. " _Hu? Why'd it suddenly get brighter out?_ " Ben asked himself. Having no knowledge about Wotan's plan.

With everything now calm. It was time that the heroes address the giant, flying, fire breathing elephant in the room. "So... anyone ready to fill me in on the whole dragon situation?" Marvel asked.

"I think someone should fill me in as well." Finally Batman had made his way back to everyone else. So he was the most surprised by their new friend.

"Let me do the talking. Mighty dragon," Turning around Ben faced the magician. "We are beyond grateful for your assistance this day." He said with a bow. Which caused Ben to look down at him in confusion. Did this guy think he was an actual dragon or something? Then again he couldn't excactly blame him.

"You don't have to be so formal you know." Everyone but the mage jumped back a little in surprise.

"It can talk!?" Said Flash.

"Yes, **he** can." Ben didn't quite understand why he felt so offended by that comment. " _I know the Dragon didn't like being called a monster but still. Is this just a thing with this species?_ " He wondered. Meanwhile everyone turned to glare at Flash. Silently berating him for seemingly insulting a powerful mystic creature.

"Please forgive him. He does not understand the world of magic very well."

"...Right."

"But even so, I too was surprised to learn you can speak. At least my language."

"Well I can. Look I'm sorry but who are you guys exactly?"

"Ah yes introduction. I am Zatara. These are my comrades Superman, Batman, Flash, Captain Marvel and Hawkwoman. The rest of use are still off helping the people and are not back yet. Do you have a name?"

"Yes I do, but it's a little complicated. See right now I'm Blazeblast." Tapping the Omnitrix symbol on his collar. The other heroes were forced to either avert their eyes, or cover them thanks to the blinding green light. When it faded everyone's eyes widen when they saw a teenager in place of the mighty dragon. The Flash in particular because he recognized the boy.

"But my real name is Ben Tennyson." Silence fell on everyone as they tried to process what was happening. "Sooo... anyone want to get a smoothie to celebrate? Anyone?"

 **And just like that the story begins. So yah, I'm excited to see how this goes. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Like I said I hope I do well. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed. Make sure to follow and favourite if you did. Definately drop me a review telling me how I did(or else how am I going to improve?) and I'll catch you all later, SP-8 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys? I'm back with chapter 2! The first one did pretty well, so I guess I should make more huh? Truthfully I'm actually surprised it did as well as it did. Who would have guessed just switching things up would be such a welcome change, and lead to such a positive reaction? Oh wait I DID! Now to answer some questions.**

 **Davidscary234:** **Done. Beyond that however would be spoilers I'm afraid.**

 ** **Shadowmaster91: I must say I've never heard of anyone not liking that particular part before, but hey. To each their own I guess. Funny enough, one of the original ideas for this tale did involve them sharing a universe. But I ran into some problems that I couldn't think around at the time so here we are. Also I agree, it's very cool. That's part of why I chose it for his new 10. Which I have taken to calling the Frontier Ten for kicks.****

 **Atom King, Docron, gemm1mt: Alright here you go.**

 **ParadoxicOrder8: Well your gonna find out the answer to at least one of those questions today.**

 **That's all the questions(Until the end). So without further ado let's begin!**

 **I do not own anything other the story your reading.**

 **Washington DC. Hall of Justice, July 5th 2:15 a.m**

He really should have seen this coming. Shortly after Ben helped save the day. The Justice League, as he learned they were called asked him to follow them back to their base. But they didn't really have any interest in thanking him like he thought. Instead they asked him to sit in this room and left. At least there was a TV in here to help pass the time. This red robot guy even got him a smoothie when he asked for one. And so here he sat, alone... for hours now... man was he bored! He couldn't even watch TV properly since he didn't know any of the shows. Although strangely enough both his and this world did seem to share a lot of movies. The multiverse is just weird that way I guess.

Suddenly that same robot guy entered. "Please follow me." It said with a monotone voice. Getting up, Ben did as he was told. As they passed by these huge statues, the Omnitrix bearer couldn't help but be a bit overwhelmed. " _Wonder if I'll ever get a statue one day?_ " Entering in the room underneath them he saw that most of the people he'd met from before were here, minus that Zatara guy. Instead there was a taller woman with black hair that was wearing a patriotic, if somewhat revealing costume. He blushed a little at how attractive she was.

"Thank you for bringing him Tornado. You can go now." Said Batman. "Please have a seat." He told Ben, motioning to a chair in front of him.

"Thanks I guess." He said as he took a seat. He didn't need to look up, he could feel everyone staring at him.

"So first off we-" Before he could speak Ben stopped him by raising his finger. Showing that he wanted a minute. A minute to do what you may ask? Finish his smoothie of course! Everyone could hear the slurping of the frozen drink being finished. After a minute he let out a satisfied sigh.

"Ok, go on." Letting out a small, annoyed grunt. He did just that.

"Like I was about to say. We want to thank you for your assistance today." Ben smirked. Mentally patting himself on the back. "However, there are some questions we'd like to ask you."

"I figured as much."

"First off you said your name was Ben, correct?"

"Yes sir. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. But you can call me Ben. Hey where's top hat guy by the way?"

"Giovanni had to head home. This is Wonder Woman." He said motioning to the new woman.

"You can call me Diana." She said with a friendly smile.

"That's enough with the pleasantries, it's time we get on with business. Now, not to sound too blunt, but what are you? I've talked to Zatara and he's never heard of a dragon being able to shape shift. Are you some kind of alien?" The Dark knight asked. Everyone present was very interested to hear what this young man had to say.

"Well... sorta I guess. I, myself, am human. But the creature I turned into was definitely an alien." The adult heroes looked at each other in confusion.

"Alright then how did you turn into an alien?" Superman asked.

Ben was a bit hesitant to tell them. I mean he just met these people. But if they were going to help him and vice versa, there would need to be some level of trust between them. "It's because of this thing." He said revealing the watch. The adults looked at it with intrigue.

"A watch?"

"A cool watch! Where'd you get it? I want one!" Said Captain Marvel. He reminded them all of a child asking his parents for a new toy.

" _Geez, this guy is like a big kid_." Ben thought to himself.

"You wouldn't be able to I'm afraid. Partly because it's not actually a watch. It's called the Omnitrix, the most powerful weapon in my galaxy?" That comment, made everyone sceptical. The Green Lantern power rings were commonly regarded as the most powerful weapons in the universe. So they doubted that a watch could even come close to that. But then again, no one would expect a ring to hold such power either on first glance. It was then that Wonder Woman registered what exactly he had said.

"Wait, you said your galaxy. Are you saying your from a different one?" She pondered out loud. If this was true it would seem to contradict what he'd said about being human.

"Actually that's an understatement. Now this might sound crazy, but I'm actually from another universe all together. That's the other reason you can't have one." This caused their eyes to widen. Except for Batman, who kept his composer.

"So what can this Omnitrix do exactly?"

"Oh _pfft_ a lot of things. Truthfully, I'm not even one hundred percent sure of everything it can do either. But it's main function is as an alien DNA storage device."

" _Well that doesn't sound too impressive."_ They all thought to themselves. But they also had a suspicion that wasn't all it did.

"I'm guessing it does more then just hold the DNA." Man this Batman guy was really clever for someone that dresses in such a funny outfit.

"You would be right. Cuz once it has said DNA, I can then transform it into the selected species. Gaining all of their abilities." They all looked at each other worryingly.

"And just how many aliens do you have?"

"That's actually another question with a somewhat complicated answer. Before coming here, I had around seventy or ninety-ish that were readily available. Truthfully I lost count. But thanks to a CERTAIN time traveling friend of mine. I'm down to ten again." The other heroes jumped a little when he raised his voice out of nowhere. Clearly someone was still salty about what happened. Not that they really understood why he was so upset.

"Wait you said readily available. Does that mean you have more than that?" Asked Superman. Having caught what he'd said.

"Yep. You see the watch is not fully unlocked yet. But when it is, I gain access to over a million different species. Each with it's own unique set of powers." This time Batman's shock was visible just like everyone else's. They definitely weren't expecting that many. Immediately after he adopted a very serious expression and tone.

"If this is truly the case then I'm sorry Ben. But we're going to have to take the Omnitrix from you." This time Ben was the one caught off guard.

"What!? Why!?"

"If your watch really does everything you say it can, then it's without a doubt, the most dangerous thing on the planet. We can't let such a powerful weapon fall into the wrong hands. So I'm going to have to ask you to hand it over." He says extending his hand. Signalling that he wanted him to take off the watch and give it to him.

"Bruce don't you think you may be overreacting?" Wonder Woman whispered into his ear.

"You know I'm right Diana." He said, not whispering. "Imagine if someone like Lex Luthor got his hands on it. Imagine if he manages to make more. I'm not even sure the Justice League could handle a threat of that magnitude. I'm sure Benjamin has used it well up to this point. But we just can't let something like this go and run around freely. Especially in the hands of someone so young and inexperienced. Now hand it over."

Ben couldn't believe this. After only one conversation he was trying to take the watch from him! He wasn't even giving the Omnitrix wielder a chance to defend himself. "Look, I understand your concern. But you really have nothing to fear. I've been using versions of this thing since I was ten and definitely know how to use it properly... for the most part. Beside even if I wanted to hand it over I can't. The Omnitrix is attached to me, it doesn't come off."

"Oh it's coming off." The next half hour was spent with various leaguers trying to remove his watch. Each attempt failing. On the floor rested hedge clippers, crowbars, saws both manual and buzz, a couple of laser tools Ben didn't recognize. All of which either broken or simple discarded for failing to work. All the while Ben looked incredibly bored. He wondered if they would finally get the hint. Apparently not as they resorted to their last trick. Having Superman simply rip it off! Of course he'd stop if this really started to get dangerous for the young man.

Spitting on both his hands, the Man of Steel grabbed each end and tugged. "Ow, ow, OW!" The teen shouted as this one was actually hurting. Sup's was trying his best but damn, was this thing on there! Just then the hourglass glowed followed by a loud high pitched beep. Suddenly a green pulse erupted from the watch. Knocking everyone but Superman and Ben on their butts and back a few feet. The blue boy scout was sent flying threw a wall while Ben remained unaffected. Minus a tiny bit of disorientation.

"What the heck was that!?" Asked Marvel.

"Haven't seen that happen for a while." Ben muttered to himself. "That would be a security feature. It goes off when someone tries to get this thing off with brute force. So now that you have officially tried everything. Can I please be given a chance to defend myself here?"

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm actually here to help! A powerful enemy of mine has made his way to your world, and trust me. Your going to need my help to stop him."

"Say we believe you." Bat's said. While his friend climbing out of the rubble. "Who is this enemy? And what exactly makes this him so dangerous that you had to come here?"

"He's called Eon. His powers allow him to manipulate time. I've faced him a few times in the past and nearly died most of those times."

"So why you of all people? Why not another, older hero?"

"Because back in my home dimension, I'm actually the greatest hero in the world. I was known as Ben 10."

"That's a dumb superhero name." Said Flash. It be kinda like calling himself Barry Fast.

"Says a guy called the Flash? Are you going to run at super speed or jump out of an alley wearing a trench coat?"

"...Touché kid."

"Also unlike this one my world doesn't have nearly as many superheroes. You could very easily be forgiven for thinking that I was the only one in fact. So our options were limited. Even so I have a good deal of experience fighting him. Which totally trumps age." They were surprised to learn that this young man was one of the only heroes in his world. The idea sounded very strange to say the least.

"So what does this Eon want?"

"I don't know."

"Where is he then?"

"I don't know that either. The one who brought me here, Professor Paradox, couldn't tell me much ok. All I know is he's here, he's up to something and you all are going to need my help to deal with him." All of the older heroes looked at each other. Silently agreeing on something.

"Please excuse use for a minute Ben." All of them got up and walked into another room. Probably to discuss what their next move was he surmised. Sure enough he was right as Batman paced back-and-forth.

"So what do you all think? Is he telling the truth?" Asked Hawkwoman.

"I'm not totally sure, but he seemed to be. If anything what he told use about his watch seems pretty legitimate." Flash reasoned while Sup's rolled his shoulder in discomfort. That shockwave didn't really hurt him, but it was definitely not a pleasant thing to get hit by.

"Of all the days for J'onn to be busy. We could really use his telepathy right now."

"You know he had to help get his niece settled in." Reminded Diana.

"I know but still... Anyways guys any ideas on what we should do? Because I'm stumped." The idea of a multidimensional threat was already enough to take in. But with this new kid too? It was a real head scratcher.

"I still think we should try and remove his watch." Stated the caped crusader.

"We already tried too, and you saw how well that turned out."

"I'm sure that if we call in some else like the Atom he could help. Maybe even Zatara could-"

"Bruce, it's time to face facts. The kid is here and he's not going anywhere." Superman intruded. "If what he said about that thing is true, Ben could be a tremendous help. Not just in dealing with this Eon character but so many other threats while he's here."

"Look I know the idea of someone with this much potential power... unsettles you. Especially when we can't fully confirm his story. But remember you thought the exact same thing of me when we first met and now look at us." Taking a minute to think it over, Batman sighed in defeat. After another ten minutes of talking they re-entered the room. Finding Ben looking over the DVD collection Captain Marvel keeps here for those JLA movie nights they all sometimes have together.

"Sweet! You guys have Star Wars here too! Though I don't remember there being a seventh movie."

"Hey don't touch those!" He demanded. "Some of them were really hard to find."

"I can tell. Although I'm not sure why you'd want the fourth Alien movie. It was garbage."

"Hey that's not true!" Marvel flew over and snatched the DVD from his hand. "I personally think it was a lot better than people give it credit for."

"Please, it was the worst in the series. I even heard that it was only made because the guy who directed it, made a bet with the guy who directed three that he and his team could make a worse ending to the series then he could."

"Why you-"

"Ahem!" Both turned to see Batman scowling at them. For some reason a shiver went down the Omnitrix bearers spine. He was clearly very good at that.

"Fine. We'll continue this later." The Captain said before putting his movies back in place.

"So spooky what's the verdict? Are you going to accept my help or am I now public enemy number one?" If he had to he'd fight his way out.

"We've decided that you may keep your Omnitrix. But until further notice your going to be taken into league custody. You don't yet know your way around this world so we need to keep you safe until then." Eh, it wasn't ideal. But hey, it's better then being strapped down while they try and remove his watch.

"While you are our guest we expect you to reveal everything you know about Eon and what that device of yours can do. We also want to talk to you about a special opportunity, but we can discuss that later. Red Tornado should be here soon to show you where you'll be staying." Just as everyone was about to leave a beeping noise filled the air. Looking down Ben saw that the green hourglass on the Omnitrix was glowing yellow.

" _ **U**_ ** _nknown alien_** _ **DNA detected scanning.**_ " It said in a computerized version of Ben's voice. The core popped up and two yellow beams shot out. One hitting Superman the other Hawkwoman. Running up and down their figures a few times, the watch returned to normal. " _ **Unknown alien DNA samples acquired.**_ "

"What did you just do?"

"Well... hum... yah see. Remember how I said the Omnitrix was a DNA storage device at heart? Well if it comes across any sentient alien DNA that is not within itself. It's designed to add it."

"So that means...?"

"I can now transform into... whatever those two are. So I guess I'm Ben Twelve now instead of Ten." He joked. Bruce looked worried again but Wonder Woman put a hand on his shoulder silently reassuring him.

"Like I said. Everything that thing can do." He said sternly before leaving.

"Geez nice guy, huh?"

"Oh, he's always like this with new people. Give it some time and he'll grow on you. Until then, let me be the first to officially welcome you. Sorry if we came off as hostile." Sup's said with a smile on his face and a hand out, which Ben took.

"Thanks." He looked a little nervous for some reason. Which the man of steel noticed.

"Something the matter son?"

"Oh no! Nothing is wrong. It's just... with the new form I got from you I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble. Could you train me a little on how to use my new... um?"

"Kryptonian."

"Yes those powers."

"Hum, well I don't see why I couldn't give you some pointers."

"Oh I like you a lot more then glumly guy over there."

"Well it's getting pretty late and I've still got work tomorrow. See you later." Soon thereafter, everyone left for the night. Leaving Ben alone with his thoughts. Out of all the adventures he'd had before this one was shaping up to be one of the most interesting, that's for sure.

It hadn't really sunk in till now, but he was truly here. In a completely new universe, with completely new aliens. Ben could barely imagine how many new forms he might have when this whole thing was over. Including all the new enemies he'd have to face along the way. All in all, he was very excited for what was to come. Even if that Batman guy was sort of a jerk. But for now it was time to check out that seventh Star Wars movie before Tornado showed up.

 **And finished! So that was chapter two and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. So** **ParadoxicOrder8 you now have your answer. Honestly, I never really understood that choice either myself. I mean I kinda think I understand what their mindset is, but at the same time I really don't. In my mind scanning new species in these crossover fics is part of the fun! Helps you immerse him into the new setting and, if nothing else, allows you to insert OC forms without too much potential backlash from overly picky fans. Plus it's just really cool.**

 ** ** **Also I must ask you all a favor. Obviously Ben now has two more forms and while I've got a name for his Kryptonian one. I have no idea what I'm going to call his Thanagarian form. So what I want all of you to do is send me ideas. It could be via review or PM, I don't care which. After I have enough I'm going to start a poll, where you all can vote for a winner. Just like what another Ben 10 writer Ultimate10 did for two forms in his own story, Ultimate Fairy. Unless of course I get an option that I really really like. Then that one is chosen automatically.******

 **Anyway that's it for now. Don't forget to leave me a review. Follow and favorite the story if you like, and I'll catch you all later. SP-8 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And then there was more. So I got some names for Ben's Thanagarian form, three of which were the same funny enough. Not as many as I would have liked but hey I can work with this. Like I said last chapter, I will be starting a poll which should be up by now. That will ultimately decide the form's name (I wrote that before posting my update, but decided to keep it in anyway). Now for questions.**

 **Davidscary234: I'm not sure about that superhero name for Ben. It's not bad, but I feel like it's been done before. Besides I already have a name. It's corny but in a good way.** **Edit: I just checked and yes it has been done.**

 ** **KitsuneRobyn: What the Omnitrix does is take the DNA sample and changes Ben's DNA to that species. In other words his various forms are all Ben if he were born that alien. So yes, he will be a man regardless of who he got the DNA from. Also he didn't become clones of those guys. Whampire has a few differences from Lord Transyl like his voice and build. And it seems Terraspin's whole race looks like that, probably NRG's too since they are all living energy.****

 ** **yukid999: Yes that was a feature in UAF but the OV Omnitrix doesn't seem to have that. Or it might just not be unlocked since he constantly needed to find his powers out mid battle. Hell even in UAF that wasn't always the case, since he didn't know Chromastone could fly till he saw it happen. Same thing with Clark as well funny enough. But your right, he more then likely could figure it out on his own. But having a person who knows these powers first hand teach you is a lot faster. One more thing, I don't think he'd know regardless of whether or not that feature was still there. Since Kryptonian's don't naturally have those powers, this is something caused by yellow sun exposer. So it's not their natural abilities it's more like a weird quirk of their biology.****

 ** **hawkeyestratos1996: Because it provides some much needed diversity. Also I felt like he might be too powerful if I didn't, at least at this point in the story.****

 ** **Arawn of the lost: Glad your liking it. I actually wasn't asking for a name for his Kryptonian transformation, but thank you anyway. It's actually sorta funny you suggested that name. Why? Oh you'll see my friend, you'll see.****

 ** **That's all for questions. Now then let's get right into this chapter!****

 ** **I own nothing.****

 **Washington DC. Hall of Justice, July 7th 10:34 a.m**

Bored. So bored! That's what Ben was feeling right now. The last couple of days had been spent, getting him more familiar with this new earth. Honestly he was sorta surprised. The number of heroes and villains in this world were much higher then his. Also, it appeared that most of the twos history was the same, so that made learning it a little easier. Still though he didn't come to this new world to go to school. He came to kick butt!

He'd also been informing the Justice League of everything he knew about Eon, while giving only limited info on his powers. They didn't need to know about Alien X just yet. After all he may have to work with these guys but that doesn't mean he trusts them, at least not fully. Although a few of them were well on their way. Ben didn't know what it was about him, but that Superman guy just oozed heroism.

" _I bet if they made a comic book series about him, it would last a really long time. Like... eighty years._ " He thought to himself in an oddly specific way. Also that Captain Marvel guy was pretty cool. They seemed to bond over their love of movies and video games. So far he was the one Ben most often enjoyed hanging out with. But even with that, he wanted to actually go out there and experience things. He hasn't even been given a real chance to test all of his new aliens yet!

"Going to go stir crazy if I don't get out of here." But how to escape? As if the universe itself heard him, the answer came through the doors. It was the Flash.

"Hey Ben, what's up?" The scarlet speedster asked, as he ate a burrito.

"I'm so freaken bored! Entertain me."

"Would if I could but I was just stopping by real quick, then making my way back to Central City."

"Please take me with you."

"I'm not sure if I'm-" Suddenly Ben was right next to him on his hands and knees. Causing the older hero to jump in surprise.

"PLEASE! I've been cooped up here for to long, and my desire to test these new powers is helping to claw at my sanity. I'm seriously on my hands and knees here man!"

This left Barry in a pickle. Bats had said for them to watch over Ben until at least tomorrow, but could he actually take him out? I mean, he didn't say they couldn't. But how would Kid react? Thinking for a few moments, at super speed, he decided...

"Alright." The Omitrix bearer perked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah sure. I think it's about time you get some fresh air." He told him with a smile. Ben jumped up, and hugged him.

"Oh thank you, THANK YOU!" The teen said very happily. Bear hugging him hard enough that it started to hurt.

"Y-Your welcome, now can you please let me go."

"Oh sorry."

"Just to let you know you'll also be teaming up with my protégé, Kid Flash. We haven't talked a whole bunch recently, so I figured this might help us reconnect a little bit." The speedster told him as he typed away at a nearby console. "Hope that's alright."

"Oh yeah definitely. _It'll_ _be nice to speak to someone closer to my age... if this Kid Flash really is my age. Marvel may be fun but the guys in what, his thirties?_ " At least that's what Ben figured anyway. In no time the preparations were done and the tube nearby hummed to life.

"What do you call these again?"

"Zeta-Tubes." He replied as both of them walked in.

 _ **'Recognized Flash, 04. Ben Tennyson, A04.'**_ In a flash of light they both vanished.

 **Central City. July 7th, 10:40 a.m**

"Wow that's gonna take some getting used to." Ben commented as they both materialized in another Zeta-Tube. Walking forward, he stumbled a tiny bit before getting his footing back.

"Yeah that happens sometimes. You'll adjust. Now let's get moving, we don't have all day." Grabbing him, the scarlet speedster ran. Carrying the poor boy with him.

"WOOOO HOOOOO!" He'd ran fast like this before but even so, this was still fun! In no time they came to a complete stop, Ben's hair being all kinds of messy because of the wind. Putting him down, the two didn't even have to wait three seconds before another rush of wind flew past them. Standing there was a teenage boy, around Ben's age, with red hair and light skin. He wore a suit that's top half was almost entirely yellow, with a mask that covered his face, minus the chin area and the top of his head. It had red pants, gloves and goggles. His boots were also yellow, on his chest was the same lightning bolt symbol that Flash had but the bolt was red instead of yellow.

"Sorry I'm late. So what do say we grab some donuts then, go out and kick some... who's this?" He started saying before noticing Ben.

"Kid this is Ben he'll be tagging alone today. Ben, this is my protégé Kid Flash." The younger speedster walked up and started examining the newcomer. Beyond the fact that he was only slightly taller then himself, Kid didn't see anything extraordinary. The brunette looked like just any ordinary civy.

"So what can you do? Do you also have superspeed? Maybe enhanced strength?" Asked KF. Wondering why his mentor would bring this guy along.

"Yes... and no... maybe." Well that didn't clear things up at all.

"Do we really need this guy? I thought this was supposed to be a "Just you and me" thing? Besides Barry, can this guy even fight?" He asked whispering that last part.

"It was, but Ben kinda... talked me into it. As for his capabilities, well if everything I've heard is true then I'd say so. Either way he's tagging along and that's that. Besides, it'll be nice for you to bond with someone your own age." Grumbling, KF conceded.

"He'd better not slow us down." He blurted grumpily.

"What's with him?" Ben asked.

"Oh he's fine. It's just... ever since that whole thing with Cadmus, things between us have been a bit strained. I think he was looking forward to it just being the two of us like the old days." The Flash said solemnly.

"I can leave then, if my being here is coming between you two."

"No, no it's fine besides your already here anyway."

"Alright! Look alive everyone, time we head out!" Flash announced enthusiastically, his arm thrust into the air for emphasis. Both teens mimicked the action although with less enthusiasm. Piggy backing Ben, Flash raced off with his sidekick trailing behind. It was time to fight some crime! OH YEAH!

Eventually they happened upon a simple bank robbery. "Looks like six goons, most with pistols. Couldn't get a more generic crime then that." KF snarked.

"So what's the plan?" Ben asked.

"Alright, Kid you zoom in and snatch their weapon. Ben, you follow up and start the beatdown." Nodding he activated the Omnitrix. Scrolling though his choices, he found one that looked interesting and smacked the core down. The two speedsters shielded their eyes from the flash of light and were surprised by when they saw.

Standing there was a tall humanoid with light blueish-purple skin, large white eyebrows and green eyes. It's hair was long, purple and pulled into a ponytail. It's clothes consisted of a full body suit. The torso and arms were mostly green, with a black V shape line going from the centre of his chest, over his shoulders and repeating on his back. He also wore greaves that were black with green fur on it that stretched across his forearms. The lower half was all black but had more green fur separating the boots from the rest of his leg. The Omnitrix dial rested at the centre of the black V on his chest.

"Wow! I'm a Kraaho!?" He asked himself with an Inuit accent. "Wonder what Ester would say if she saw me now? Oh crap wait a second! I'm gonna freeze to death if I'm like... wait... I'm not cold. I'm not cold!" Looking at his suit, Ben could feel heat radiating off of it. It was then he realized what this was.

"Azmuth you mad genius." This was some kind of special suit that would keep him warm. It was even protecting his face, despite not being covered. "Now to name this guy, hum... how about **Hotspot!** " He looked back at his two comrades and out of them, Kid was the most surprised.

"How'd you do that?"

"Too long a story to explain here. Let's just say I can turn into aliens and leave it at that for now. So we doing this, or what?" The yellow clad speedster snapped out of his stupor and put on his goggles.

"Eat this pigs!" One of the thugs shouted as he emptied his gun at one of the cops.

"Great job hothead now we're screwed!" One of the others yelled at him. Clearly very unhappy by his partners lack of control.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking one of these bastards with me!" Just as he was about to fire again, the goon noticed his gun was missing. "What the hell!?" Turning, he saw everyone else in the same boat. Before he could even register what was happening, a foot firmly planted itself in his face.

"Booya!" Hotspot yelled in excitement. As he landed, the Kraaho followed it up by using the momentum to spring off the nearby car. As he went through the air his leg stretched to an increasable length before helicopter kicking two at once. As this was happening a yellow blur was going around, punching several others in the face.

"This guys got some weird powers. But I'm... strangely, still finding this cool." Kid Flash commented.

"Don't know what kind of freak you are, but your going down!" One of them yelled at Ben, who ducked behind a car to avoid getting hit by the bullets from a secondary gun he'd pulled out. Waiting for a break in the action, Ben flipped over the vehicle and landed right behind the thug. He then delivered a strong uppercut which knocked him off his feet. At that moment, realizing that this was a losing battle one tried to escape.

"Going somewhere?" Looking up he saw the Flash standing in front off him. With a well placed punch to the jaw, he soon joined his friends in the land of sleep.

"Good job fellas." As KF gathered up all the crooks, Ben used his stretchy arms to return the stolen money. The cops were weirded out but took the money anyway.

"You kidding, this was a cake walk." Said Ben.

"Gotta agree with Stretch Armstrong over here on this one. The day is still young, so how about we see what other criminals in town need having their clocks cleaned?" And so they continued to take care of crime around Central. It was minor stuff mostly, but still Ben didn't complain. This was way better then sitting around in the Hall of Justice all day.

They managed to stop a few break-ins, a purse snatcher or two, hell they even caught some weirdo in a blue leotard that wielded, I shit you not, guns that shot ketchup and mustard. Called himself Condiment King. I'll be honest this guy came the closest to defeating the trio out of anyone so far. How? Because they almost passed out from laughing so hard. But a quick kick to the groin from Ben, in human form, took care of him.

Eventually they stopped for some food at a local food truck. Ben ordered some nachos, extra spicy, while the Flashes got heaping helpings of **everything** on the menu.

"Remind me again why you need to eat so much?"

"Our metabolism is just as fast as our feet. So we need to eat a lot more then usual, especially when we run a whole bunch." The older hero told him.

"How much we talking?"

"According some friends of mine at S.T.A.R labs, around 850 tacos worth a day at minimum." The Omnitrix bearers eyes widened at that.

"No offence but that sounds kinda awesome."

"Oh it is." Kid Flash told him as he stuffed the remains of a cheeseburger into his mouth.

"That's not just crazy, that's... say is Central City in tornado country?"

Both speedster looked at each other questionably. "No, why?" Without answering Ben simply points off in the distance. Looking over, both of them are horrified to see a large tornado whirling though downtown. Without any hesitation, Barry grabs Ben and they all zoom off. As they got closer the winds only got stronger. Once they were close enough, they could make out a man flying high above them

He was scrawny with wild brown hair. He was wearing a nearly entirely green jumpsuit, minus the chest which had yellow lines, oddly enough patterned like a he was going to stop traffic, and a light green visor. In his right hand was a gold coloured sceptre with a glowing green ball at the end.

"Anyone know who this bozo is?" Ben asked.

"Weather Wizard. An old enemy of mine that's supposed to be in Iron Heights prison." Flash told him.

"Well obviously he's not anymore." Just as he reached for the Omnitrix a huge gust suddenly caught him. Sending Ben flying into the air. "WHOA!"

"Ben!" As Flash began to run, a lighting bolt struck just a head of him. "Damn! Kid help Ben, I'm going to deal with windy up there."

"Yes sir!" While the yellow clad speedster rushed to help him, Ben was still trying to reach his watch. However, the intense winds were making it hard to get at it.

" _Come on, come on!_ " Pushing through he finally reached the dial. Activating it, he couldn't tell who he was selecting. As such he was forced to just slap down the dial and pray he got something good.

After the usual bright flash in Ben's place was a large octopus like creature with nine round tentacles inside a green suit that's underside was white, a single black strip was at the end of each of the tentacles. Most eye catching was the fact it lacked a normal head, instead having a large blue brain inside a jar with electrodes attaching the two. A black and green screen was where a face would normally be with lines mimicking a mouth and eyes already on it. Where the jar and body met was a green and white brace with the Omnitrix dial in the centre.

" **Cerebropus!** My word this is an odd looking form." He said in a slightly computerized voice as he examined himself. The winds no longer clouding his vision due to the jar. "Alright so how does this guy help me get out of this situation?" While thinking about it the squid-like alien suddenly felt himself stop. Pushing forward he was able to move but with a good deal of strain due to the intense winds.

"Wait I can fly? I CAN FLY!" As he tried to escape the winds only seemed to grow stronger. "Jeez, need to clear the way." Suddenly Cerebropus began to glow a light blue and in an instant he felt the winds clear. Looking around he found that the tornado was very much going, although now it seemed like there was some kind of bubble surrounding him. Flying out he was wondering what he'd just done. Having an idea, he turned to a mailbox and concentrated on it. Then just like before Ben began to glow only this time the mailbox lifted itself off the ground.

"Telekinetic powers eh? I like it!" It was then Kid Flash showed up. His eyes widened in disgust, fear and down right shock upon seeing this... whatever it was? But as it turned he saw the Omnitrix dial. Remembering it from Hotspot the young speedster put two and two together.

"Wow Ben is that you?"

"Indubitably."

"Well... it's definitely a good look for you. Although the brain clashes with your outfit." He teased. He'd honestly seen some freaky things over his hero career and funny enough, a big brain in a jar was one of them. So this had less impact then one might think.

"Oh hardy, har, har. Now what do you say we join your mentor in teaching this ruffian a lesson."

"Pal, you read my mind." Back with the Flash he was doing a good job at dodging Weather Wizard's lighting bolts.

"Hold still you pest!" The villain demanded. But his opponent just gave him a cocky smile.

"Nah not really my thing. But if you want to try it go for it, just get down here first." He tainted while moving out of the way of more bolts. This was pissing off Weather Wizard.

"Hey Wizzy!" He heard coming from his left. Turning his head, he saw Kid Flash and Cerebropus making their way to him. "The forecast today calls for sun with a 100% chance of butt whoop, ala us." KF told him.

"Not bad but a little cliché don't you think?" Ben responded to his attempt at a one liner.

"Everyone's a critic." Running up a wall, Kid attempted to jump off and hurricane kick this fool right out of the sky. But just as he was getting close a huge breeze blew him back. In response Ben used his telekinesis to lift up a nearby car before tossing it. Much like before it was caught by a tornado, only this time it got flung back at him before flying out of the way.

"Kid, Ben we need to put an end to this."

"Really!? We didn't notice." The two teens responded sarcastically.

"This is no time for jokes. Ben you will distract Weather Wizard, while me and Kid use our speed to cancel out the tornados. If at all possible try and take the wand from him. That will make this so much easier."

"Got it." Flying off, it didn't take long to reach his target. When Ben arrived the villain looked at him with disgust.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I'm the squid that's gonna kick your butt. That's who!"

"I don't care what kind of freak you are, your going down too!" Pointing his sceptre forward caused another bolt of lightning to fly right at him. Raising another barrier, the electricity was rendered useless. Much to his foes surprise.

"My turn scrawny." Out of nowhere a beam of energy shot out of his head, hitting Weather Wizard dead on. This caused him to start rocketing backwards towards the ground. "I'm starting to like this alien."

Flying after him, Ben fired another cerebral blast. However Wizard recovered just in time and was able to narrowly avoid it. What he didn't have time to avoid however, was the sudden tentacle he got to the face. "Hope you like calamari!" The squid alien said as another tentacle grabbed onto his sceptre. It was now a battle of strength as both tried to claim this device. Unfortunately, this form seemed to lack super strength.

"Get your grubby tentacles off my Weather Wand!"

"Wait that's what you call it? Because, my dude, this is definably not a wand. Although I admit, Weather Staff or Weather Sceptre doesn't sound as catchy."

Down on the ground both Flashes were running in the opposite direction of the tornados in an attempt to stop them. ""Keep it up Kid, we're making good time." The older hero told his sidekick as he passing him. It was very apparent who was the faster of the two.

"I hope so. I'd hate to die, especially today." He told his mentor with a smile.

"Well then, let's pick up the pace shall we?"

High in the sky both the teenage superhero and Weather Wizard were trying to get the Weather Wand. "Alright this is getting dumb." Using the rest of his tentacles, Ben began slapping his foe across his face. Each one feeling gross to the villain as they hit. Feeling angry and grossed out, WW used his wand to create a mini twister before blasting it into Cerebropus's face. This weakened his grip just enough that he was able to wrestle it free before kicking him in the jar. He followed this up by calling forth another bolt of lightning.

Not having the time to create a barrier, Ben was hit with the full force of the strike. "AAAAHHHHH!" He shouted before dropping from the sky. Immediately after, the tornado faded. As he fell Ben felt something grab onto him. It was both speedsters.

"Man your heavier then you look." Kid said when they stopped and put him down safely.

"I thank you for the rescue. I must say that one is more dangerous then he looks."

"I know. He may dress like a dope, but he can do some damage." Flash admitted. "Alright so here's the new plan. Kid, you and I will circle around and give him a taste of his own medicine. Once that's done, Ben you'll get in close and finish the job. Everyone understand." Both teens nodded.

"Alright then, let's go!" Just as the scrawny villain was about to conjure another tornado, he saw a streak of yellow out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey tall green and windy. You've been slinging tornados all day. So let's see how you like it." Suddenly he felt a huge gust of wind hit him from behind. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the Scarlet Speedster on a nearby rooftop rotating his arms so quickly that they generated powerful winds. Before he could do anything he felt another gust hit his front. It was Kid Flash trying to mimic his mentor. He was clearly trying much harder and generating less powerful winds but it was enough.

"You think this will stop me!?"

"No but it will hold you in place for a minute. Now!" As Cerebropus closed the distance, you could see him glowing.

"Eat my temporal blast!" A large beam of energy shot out of his brain before striking him dead on. The villain screamed in pain before going limp. Letting to of his wand, it fell for a bit before stopping and hovering over the Flash. "I would suggest you put this somewhere safe."

When the two stopped a force field surrounded Weather Wizard allowing him to float gently back down. After making sure everyone was okay, the trio stood near an old phonebooth.

"I gotta say today was fun. Way more then I thought at first." Said KF to his mentor and new friend.

"So does that mean you forgive me?"

"... Your definitely on your way." He then turned to Ben. "As for you. I may not exactly get you, but your an ok dude in my books." The two then shook hands.

"Thanks a lot man. Maybe we'll see each other around."

"Maybe, but I am going to be pretty busy."

"With what?"

"Oh just this new team I'm on that... that I wasn't suppose to talk about. Dang it I'm so excited I blabbed! Do me a solid and don't tell Bats I said anything alright. We officially start tomorrow and I don't want to be kicked off right away."

"Well actually I'm-" Before the brunette could finish he heard a cellphone start to ring. And it was coming from his friends pocket.

"Sorry I gotta take this. Hello? Mom why are you... what what? It's what time? Oh crap! Look man I have to go, see ya around." With that he was gone.

"So... are you going to tell him that I'm joining that team too, or should I?"

"Ah, he'll figure it out on his own."

 **Mount Justice. July 8th, 8:02 a.m**

"So this is where our hideout will be." Ben commented to himself as he examined the interior of this place. He hadn't seen much but he was liking it so far.

"You must be Benjamin." Looking forward he saw a tall man with no hair, green skin and pure red eyes. He wore a mostly black costume with red accents, a large red belt and x-shaped straps across his chest. He also was wearing a blue cape that was fastened by gold clips.

"Hi there. I guess you're that Martian Manhunter guy Superman said to meet?"

"I am but you may call me J'onn. I am pleased to finally make your acquaintance." He told him while holding out his hand, which Ben shook.

"While your here I would like you to meet someone else." Moving out of the way revealed a girl seemingly around his age that also had green skin, but her eyes were amber and she also had shoulder length red hair. She wore a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with a blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots

"This is my niece M'gann. She will also be on your new team."

"It's nice to meet you." She said shyly. For some reason the word adorkable came into Ben's mind when he saw her do that.

"Likewise. So you excited for this too?"

"Oh you bet! I've wanted to come to Earth for so long, and now I'm here. Woo hoo!"

"Well I hope you like-"

" _ **Beep, beep, beep. Multiple unknown DNA samples detected**_ ** _scanning_.**" Just like last time two yellow beams shot out of the Omnitrix. Only this time they ran across the two Martians. " _ **Unknown DNA samples acquired.**_ "

" _Looks like I got a Martian form now I guess. But wait, why'd it scan both of them? I thought they were the same species._ " He then saw the two's expressions. "Don't worry about it that was nothing."

"Alright then... I guess you both should meet your Teammates." As the three walked forward they heard a voice.

"Wait six?" Standing alongside Batman and multiple other heroes were four teens, one with black hair and sunglasses, another taller one with a black shirt that had Superman's symbol on it, a slightly tall dark skinned one and finally one with familiar red hair.

"This is Ben and Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian." Batman told the group.

"Hi." Both said at the same time. However the brunette giggled a little when he saw the red haired boy's dumbfounded face.

"I tried to tell you but you sped off." He could already tell this guy was Kid Flash.

"Friend of your Wally?" The boy with sunglasses asked.

"In a way yes." He snapped out of stupor and zoomed over to Miss M. "Hi there I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad, it's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honoured to be included."

"Hey Superboy, come meet everyone." The now called Robin told the other dark haired teen that didn't come up to meet them. When he got close they all saw M'gann's shirt and cape morph into a black shirt that still had X on it.

"I like your shirt." She told him. Making him crack a smile.

"Today is the day." Aqualad told them.

"Cool... but I don't get it." Ben said confused. What was he talking about?

 **Dhabar. July 8th, 9:15 p.m**

At the top University in Qurac's capital, one of the professors was working late. Just finishing up his lecture for the following day. Out of nowhere he hears the doors open. Looking up he sees something he didn't expect. "Hello young man, what are you doing here so late?" He asked in his native language.

"I'm looking for the Archeology professor, is he still around?" He replied.

"That would be me so yes. But I'm afraid not only are you too young to be here, but it's far too late for you to be here as well. So I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I will as soon as we have what we need." The door opens up again and in walks a very strangely dressed person.

"I was honestly beginning to think we had missed you. Now if you don't mind we have some questions for you."

"I'm sorry but I'm very busy, you'll just have to come back tomor-" Without warning a purple energy beam hit his desk. Within moments the desk, plus everything on it, turned to dust.

"Oh but I'm afraid this can't wait professor." The man said as his right hand glowed with the same purple energy.

"Oh shit, oh shit! S-S-Stay back. What is it you want from me?"

"Like I said, we need you to answer some questions. But if your uncomfortable here we can take this somewhere else. Grab him." He commanded his younger cohort. The room filled with a bright red light, which forced the professor to shield his eyes. Just as he opened them grey bandages began to wrap him up from head to toe.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed before being silenced.

 **And that is the end of it. Sorry for the wait but to make up for it here's a longer chapter. Don't get used to it though, I write these chapters however long I feel they need to be. As such expect some shifting chapter lengths.**

 **Now that Ben is officially part of the team, what crazy adventures will unfold? Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out. I know this chapter took a bit longer, but I did have reasons. A big one being that I had to re-write it twice. Yeah, I tried writing it twice and didn't like how it went both times. I will admit though I'm a little shaky on how this chapter turned out, but I guess we'll see. By the way Weather Wizard's design is from the Justice League vs Teen Titans animated movie.**

 **Also I have the results of my naming poll, and the winner by a lot is War Hawk! Not that surprising since three people suggested it to me. Now just for fun let me ask all of you this. Which of Ben's aliens is your favorite? For me it's Frankenstrike, especially the version from the original series. Not only are his powers and design cool but his voice was so kick ass! Omniverse's version was good too, really pushed the alien Frankenstein vibe, but the voice just can't even come close to measuring up.**

 **Finally HOLY SURPRISE SUCCESS BATMAN! We have past the 100 mark on follows and favorites! I seriously never envisioned this idea would become so popular, so fast. How popular is it? In two chapters, plus a message, it has already skyrocketed up to my most popular story. I am so thankful you all like this story and appreciate the love and support you have given it. Anyway that's all for now, don't forget to drop a review and I'll see all of you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update: So In case your all wondering what is going on. I've come back and made some changes to the chapter. I realized that I didn't do enough, to really change this episode. So I aim to fix that. The main changes start around the scene where they start fighting. So if you want to skip ahead to that part, I understand. But there are little changes sprinkled throughout. Nothing big, mostly description based, but they are there. Under all this is the same A/N. Didn't feel the need to get ride of it.**

 **In the words of All Might, "I am here! Posting this chapter like a hero!" lol. Anyway so here is chapter 4. There is only one question this time so let's get it out of the way.**

 **Guest's(who I'm pretty convinced are the same person): I do not watch the reboot,** **I do not like the reboot, I hate what it stands for and I think it was totally unnecessary to even make it.** **S** **o the only villains I do know about that appear in it are classic villains. Which of course means I can't really add the new ones. But tell you what. If there is a villain in the reboot that you think does deserve a look at, tell me about them and we'll see. No promises though.**

 **Further more I know there are 4 new transformations in the reboot. Shock Rock, Gax, Overflow and the unnamed new form coming in season 3(Update: his name is Slapback and he's not very interesting). Now, I will admit Shock Rock and Gax do sound interesting. So there is a decent chance I'll add them. Although I'd have to change their names. No way Ben would name a form after Vilgax, and Shock Rock is too close a name to another alien of Ben's, Rocks.**

 **One more thing then you can all start reading. As you may have noticed, the pairing section of the summary is gone. This is because I am considering changing Ben's pairing. But, before I rush into things. I wished to ask you all your thoughts. So here's my question. Would you be ok if I changed Ben's paring to Donna Troy? Leave your vote along with your review and I'll let popular vote decide.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Mount Justice. July 18th, 8:20 a.m**

"Mmmm, chili fry smoothies." Ben muttered in his sleep. He'd been living in Mount Justice with M'gann and Superboy for about ten days now. It wasn't bad, the cave had everything he needed and the nearby town, Happy Harbour, was a quaint little place.

'Beep, beep, beep!' Ben was jolted awake as his alarm clock blared. "Ah man." And he was having such a good dream too.

Getting dressed, the teen walked out towards the kitchen. As he passed though the living room he saw M'gann sitting on the couch watching cartoons. However, as new characters appeared on the screen she morphed into them.

"Wow!"

"Oh good morning Ben." She then changed back into her normal form.

"What were you doing just now?"

"Shapeshifting practice. Uncle J'onn said cartoons were great for it, and boy was he right. I already made breakfast if your hungry."

The kitchen was only a few feet away and on the stove was a pan with scrambled eggs in it. "Thanks." Digging in the fridge he pulled out some leftover ground beef from last nights dinner and put it in the microwave. As that went, he grabbed some tortillas from the cabinet.

"What are you doing?"

"Improvised breakfast burritos. Although, I guess it's more like a breakfast wrap to be honest. You want one?"

"No thanks I just ate. Thank you for the offer though." She told him with a smile. Shortly after, Superboy walked in still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey Superboy! Ben is making breakfast wraps. Want one?"

"Hum, whatever." He may act like a hard ass, but Superboy was actually a softy on the inside... at least Ben thinks so. Isn't that how it always is in movies and tv shows?

"There you are. Two for me and two for Mr. Frowny Face, along with a mixed barry smoothie for both." The boy of steel grumbled at the nickname but he still ate with no complaints.

"So do you think old bat brain will give use a mission today?"

"Doubt it. I knew we should have gone on our own." Said SB before sipping his smoothie. He'd never say it out loud, but he was secretly becoming just as addicted to these as his brunette teammate.

"I wouldn't go that far Superboy." M'gann interjected. "After all, what would be the point of creating this headquarters for us, only to not use it?"

"Good point. But I wish they'd hurry up already." Ever since he'd arrived in this reality, it seems Ben was always being put on the sidelines. He was starting to take it a little personally.

A few hours later the Caves sensors picked up something approaching not too far away. It turned out to be Red Tornado! "Maybe he has a mission for us!" The plucky Martian said. She then called up the rest of the team. Aqualad was the first to arrive, via the Zeta-Tubes. A couple of minutes later Robin and Kid Flash followed suit.

"Did you ask him?!"

"What did he say?!" They both asked one after the other.

"He's arriving now." replied Aqualad.

"Well I don't know about you all. But I'm going to see what he's got instore for us." said Ben. "Anyone who want's to come, follow me!"

"Yes sir!" Replied KF. And with that the teenage team went to greet the oncoming hero. As they all exited, Tornado landed.

"Greeting. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Responded AL.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

"But it's been over a week and-"

"You will be tested soon enough." Red Tornado answered before Robin could finish. "For the time being, simply enjoy each others company."

"Last time I checked tinman, this wasn't a social club." The Omnitrix bearer snarked.

"No. But I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarising yourselves with the Cave."

"I think I've already become plenty familiar. You know, since I live here!" Tornado didn't respond. Instead, he just continued into the base.

"Keep busy." Kid Flash muttered to Robin. Displeasure and bitterness apparent in his voice.

"Does he think we're falling for this?"

"Oh I'll check!" Miss M turned to face the android. She focused on him as she tried to peer into his thoughts. However she heard nothing.

"I'm sorry. I forgot he's inorganic. A machine. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though." KF encouraged. "So uh... you know what I'm thinkin' right now?"

"We all know what your thinking now." He then got a elbow in the side by the Boy Wonder.

"Ouch."

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad said. Sounding a little irritated.

"Well Superboy, Ben and I all live here. We could play tour guides."

"Don't look at me." Both men responded at the same time.

"We won't. The private tour sounds much more fun."

"She never said private!" Robin spat. Despite what Wally wanted, it was decided that they would all go.

M'gann then lead all of her team through the interior of their base. Starting with where they originally left from, aka the front door. They were then shown the living room/kitchen area, the place where everyone's rooms where, and so on. Eventually making it to the quote "back door".

"The Cave is actually the entire mountain." The Martian pointed out.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern during the early days of the league." Said Wally.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Asked Superboy.

"The cave's secret location was,... compromised." Answered Aqualad.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah, that makes sense."

"I have to agree. Why would they stick us in a place, the bad guys know about already?" The Omnitrix bearer asked.

"The bad guys know that we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here." The Boy wonder told him.

"Ah. So we're hiding in plain sight. Smart, but still kinda risky."

" _Sniff, sniff_ I smell smoke." Superboy pointed out.

" _Gasp_ My cookies!" With that Miss M flew off. Stopping in front of the oven, she telekinetically opened it before also using it to take out a tray of pitch black disks, once known as cookies. By now everyone else had arrived.

"I was trying out Grammy Joan's recipe from episode seventeen of... ha, never mind."

"I'm sure they would have tasted great." Robin reassured her. "He doesn't seem to mind." They all looked over at Wally who was scarfing them down.

"Seriously dude?" Ben said while shaking his head in disproval.

"What? I have a serious metabolism!"

"Or maybe your just a little piggy."

"Hey!"

"I'll make more?" The Martian girl offered.

"It was sweet of you to make any."

"Thanks Aqualad."

"We're off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally. See I already trust you with my secret ID." He told her in a vain attempt to flirt. "Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here. Batman has forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Mines no secret, it's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now!" Boy she was sure excited.

"You all already know mine. Ben Tennyson, at your service." As everyone else got better acquainted Superboy decided to leave. This was noticed by Megan.

" _Don't worry Superboy. We'll find you an earth name too._ " She told him with her telepathy. He didn't seem to like it very much though.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" The clone screamed.

" _What's going on? I don't understand, everyone on Mars communicates telepathically._ " She asked everyone else. They all clutched their heads, as her voice rang inside their minds.

"M'gann stop!" Kaldur interjected in a serious tone. "Things are different here on earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Plus Cadmus's creepy little psychic G-Gnomes, left a bad taste in his brain." Said KF.

"Wait G-what now?" Why did the wielder of the Omnitrix suddenly feel like he missed out on something cool?

"I'll tell you later."

"I-I didn't mean-"

"Just. Stay. Out!" The boy of steel sat down on the nearby couch. This left everyone else with a moment of awkward silence.

"Hello Megan! I know what we can do." She flew off down the hall. The others shrugged and followed her. She had even managed to get SB to join them. They eventually found themselves in a hanger of some kind. Sitting in the centre was a large egg shaped... thing. It was coloured red and black.

"This is my Martian Bio-Ship."

"Wait... this is a spaceship? _Definitely looks weirder then the Plumber's ships, that's for sure._ " Thought Ben

"Cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute." Said Wally. Just as confused by this thing as his brunette friend.

"It's at rest sillies. Here, I'll wake it." With a wave of her hand, the Bio-Ship suddenly began to change shape. It morphed from an egg to a more traditional alien ship design. No not a flying saucer, more like the ship from an old game Ben once played. What was it called? Sun Coyote? In any case it definitely looked a lot cooler. It then turned around and extended a platform for them to enter.

Walking in, six seats grew out of the floor. When they sat seatbelts automatically attached. Miss Martin took the drivers seat, of course. "Red Tornato, please open the bay doors." The hanger doors opened and the team took off. Most simply looked out the window, amazed by the view. The fact that they were seeing it in an alien spaceship only added to the fun.

"Incredible!" Robin said.

"She sure is... The ship I mean. Which like all ships is a she." Wally stumbled.

"Wow dude. That wasn't just a swing and a miss, you were holding the bat backwards when that ball came." Ben mocked.

"Dude!"

"Fast on his feet, not so fast with his mouth."

"Et tu, Rob?" Meanwhile Kaldur and Superboy were having a chat.

"I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking. You overreacted and don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry." The Atlantian told him. But he seemed to shrug it off. This made M'gann a little upset.

"He'll come around." Robin reassured her.

"He doesn't seem to like me very much."

"You guys remember he has super hearing right?" KF whispered.

"So how about you show us a little Martian shapeshifting." Asked Robin. Ben made sure to pay attention. Since he had a Martian form now, it'll be good to see it done first hand.

Getting up from her seat. M'gann changed into a female version of Robin in his costume, followed by a female Kid Flash. "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" The man himself asked.

"Bravo! But you know you're never gonna be able to fool anyone with those right?" Rob mentioned

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder."

"Does it work both ways? Like, is it harder for men to turn into girls?" This would be nice to know when the time comes.

"Yes. Although here's something I can do." The entire bio-ship then turned completely invisible, from the outside. "Camouflage mode."

' _Red Tornado to Miss Martian, an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbour power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates._ '

"Received. Adjusting course."

" _Huff_ Tornado's keeping us busy again." Rob said bitterly.

"No need to be a downer bro. Even if it's only something minor, we're heroes. We help people in need." said Ben.

"Good attitude Ben. We should still find out what caused the alert. Besides, a simple fire lead you to Superboy." Miss M told him. Speaking of the boy of steel...

"I think I know what caused the alert." Looking over to their left. Everyone saw a freaking tornado heading right for them. M'gann tried to move out of the way but she was too late. The ship was pulled in. Everyone jerked to the side as the ship was spun hard. Eventually Megan was able to stabilize and land it.

"Robin are tornados common to New England?" Asked Kaldur. When he got no response, everyone looked back to see him gone.

"But he was just here." The windows of the plant suddenly started to explode. So either things were far worse then they seem, or Robin's in there fighting someone. Either way it was time to step in.

"Ah for the love of, complement his ninja skills later. Right now, it's Hero Time!" Ben immediately started running towards the commotion. Everyone else soon followed suit.

Inside the plant Robin was fighting someone. He was a large robot looking guy with a red and black colour scheme. Thick blue wires extended from some kind of generators near his shoulders to his big hands. Around the neck was a tattered brown scarf. The teen hero tried to kick it, but his mechanical opponent generated a weak tornado, and was able to send him flying into a wall.

"Who's your new friend?" Asked the teenage Kryptonian, as they all arrived.

"Don't know, but he plays kinda rough."

"My apologise. You may address me as Mr. Twister." The villain brought both his hands down, before raising them, and unleashing twin tornados. Superboy tried fighting it but, with one more blast of air, he was overpowered and sent into the wall hard enough to crack it.

"Enough of this." Ben stated as he activated the watch. "Let's see how you like a little Blazeblast fire!" As he slammed down the dial, he unknowingly repeated an all too common mistake of his and failed to actually look at which form he chose. When the emerald flash faded standing there was most certainly not Blazeblast. It was a skinny humanoid with grey skin and pointed ears with long and shaggy black hair that covered his eyes, which was weird since he could still see just fine. He wore a pair of green and black overalls, black boots, green work gloves with white palms, and a green trucker hat on his head. The Omnitrix symbol acted as the belt buckle to a green belt with white pouches.

"Blazebla-... wait what? What am I?" He asked in a hillbilly accent with a sharp whistle like lisp. "Wait... am I... no. NO NO NO! Ah shucks, I'm a Vreedle aren't I?! Oh fuck, fucking bastard! Why?!" Before anyone could comment another powerful gust came and threw everyone back.

Deciding to retaliate, Wally attempted to speed blitz Twister, only to be caught by the wind and thrown outside. Next was M'gann and Kaldur who tried attacking him together. They did not fair much better.

"I was expecting to fight a superhero. I was not however expecting children or... whatever that is." Twister told them while pointing a Ben.

"WE'RE NOT CHILDREN!" Robin told him while throwing Birdarangs. One collided with a mini tornado and exploded, while the second was lodged into his chest. It didn't do much thought considering he, literally, flicked it off and it blew up safely away.

"Objectively you are. Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite... disturbing."

"Well we'd hate to see you disturbed. Maybe you'll be more turbed, when we kick your can!" Immediately after M'gann had recovered she used her telekinesis to destroy a machine above the villain. Releasing a large amount of steam. Superboy tried to take advantage of the steam and attack from above. But his loud scream quickly ruined the element of surprise and got him sent flying back. Crashing into Ms. Martian along the way.

"What are you waiting for Ben? Do something!" Robin told the Omnitrix wielder, who at this point had done nothing to help.

"Like what?! This form don't got much in terms of powers." The Vreedle scanned his surroundings quickly. Trying to think of anything. "I think got something! Keep him off my back." Running up to one of the generators, he found an opening and started going to town.

While their friend worked, Megan and Aqualad tried rushing the villain. It went about as well as you'd expect. Two twisters generated under them and smacked the two into each other. Robin came in and sent countless birdarangs at him. While none managed to do much damage, they did a fairly good job of leading him around, and keeping his attention off Ben.

"~The shiny thing connects to the, blue wire. The blue wire connects to the, conducting coil." The hillbilly alien sung.

As successful as Robin's distraction had been, it could not last. Twister formed a huge tornado which sent all the projectiles flying around. Exploding everywhere. He then made a smaller one, and threw it at him. Sending the sidekick spinning away.

"I got it!" Looking up. They all saw a very crudely made ball, with wires and components sticking out everywhere.

"What the hell is that?" asked Superboy.

"My bad guy buster mark 1! When he get's hit with this, I reckon he'll be done for!"

"Oh really?" Twister chuckled. "And how is that going to stop me?"

"Simple. This girl has the power of thirty grenades, all packed into one!" Everyone's eyes widened at the declaration.

"Won't that take us out with him?" asked Kaldur. Since they were all in a pretty close proximity.

"Nah. Not as long as yah get out of the way! Yeeha!" Throwing the makeshift bomb. Everyone tried to run for any kind of cover. Ben, simply laughed like some crazy hillbilly. The bombs intended target panicked. Without thinking, he raised his arms an fired out twin lighting bolts. Causing it to explode. The explosion sent him flying outside. His body was charred in many places and smoke was actually coming off of him.

Twister groaned as he got back up. "Annoying little pests!" he spat with venom in his voice. Shortly after Wally stopped right in front of him.

"What did you do to my team?!" He asked.

"Not nearly enough, I'd say." Wally was then hit by, surprise, another tornado and sent flying. The tornado quickly exploded and he was left hovering in the air.

"I got yah Wally." Ms. M told him. Using her telekinesis to hold him in place before letting him down. Her and the rest of the team were mostly fine. A little short of hearing right now, and a whole lot crispier. But ultimately still alive. Ben then ran in, completely covering in ash and soot.

"Woo baby!" He hollered.

"I only thought you were fools before. But now I see your all fucking insane fools!" the villain barked. "I was going to let you all live, but now? I see that you all must die." Rising up into the sky, Twister generated two tornados. Which went up and created a third, bigger one. Lightning also began to crackle around them.

"Read his mind, find a weakness." the Atlantean told his green skinned friend.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that?"

"It's ok with the bad guys!" clarified the boy wonder. Focusing hard on Twister, she only got silence.

"Nothing. I'm getting nothing." After a moment she slapped her forehead. "Hello Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic, an android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornado?"

"Are you sure M'gann? I don't remember Tornado being able to make lightning." Kid Flash mentioned.

"You thought I was Tornado?" Mr. Twister asked. "Ironic."

A huge bolt of lightning shot down and hit them. Sending everyone flying back. A green flash appeared as Ben, and almost everyone else was knocked out. When the smoke cleared he was back in his human form. The only one still standing was Superboy, who tore off his ripped jacket before leaping into the air. He was trying to sock Twister, although another lightning bolt stopped any hope of that. Sending the boy of steel speeding back towards the ground and leaving a large gash as he slid back to his teammates.

The villain didn't stop as he fully intending to finish the job. Summoning up one more large bolt. He shot it down at the immobilized heroes. When it stopped, there was only a large hole left behind. "Good riddance." With this done, he flew off into town.

What he didn't know was that everyone was alive. The Bio-Ship reappeared a few feet away from the crate. Opening, up it's bottom. The ship dumped everyone off. At this time everyone was starting to get up. Everyone let out a groan when they hit the ground.

"What happened?" asked Wally.

"I ordered the Bio-Ship to scoop use up." Out of nowhere SB screamed as he punched a rock apart. He then walked over, grabbed Ben's shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"What the hell was that?! You could have killed us!" he yelled.

"Whoa whoa there pal! I didn't mean to!"

"How could you, not mean to?!" asked Robin. "Last I checked. You were the one who told us, "Not as long as yah get out of the way". Sounds like you knew exactly what you were doing."

"M'gann may have made a simple mistake. But you could have cost this team everything." Kaldur told him. Far less aggressively, but just as serious.

"Listen! Some of my forms mess with my head. And that bastard had nothing but explosions on the brain!" he tried to tell them. The Kryptonian then dropped him.

" _Sigh_ Hit the showers you two. We can take it from here." Kid Flash told them.

"Stay out of our way." SB said to them aggressively before jumping away. Kid Flash and Robin soon raced after him.

"I-I didn't mean to." Ben said, sorrowful.

"We can... talk about this later. Right now, there is a threat." Aqualad told him. He gently patted Ben on the back before running off.

"Fucking Vreedles!" Ben snapped while swatting a rock away. Megan jumped a little at the outburst.

"I-It's ok." She told him. Trying to cheer him up.

"No it's not! They're right. I should have changed the moment I turned into that bastard." He paced back an forth for a bit while thinking.

"We still have to stop him." He said out of the blue.

"What?"

"Kaldur was right. This guys still a threat, and we have to stop him. On our own isn't working so we need to come up with a real plan."

"Well, what do you have in mind?" She asked.

"I don't know yet... but I think I know where to start."

A little bit later Happy Harbour itself was being attacked. Three tornadoes ripped right through the place, causing massive destruction.

"Surely this will get the required attention!" Twister said aloud.

"You got ours!" Looking over to the left, he saw Kid running towards him. "Full and undivided!" Jumping into the air, he planted both his feet into the villain's chest.

"I thought I killed you?! No matter. I'll just finish the job now!"

Superboy let out his quickly becoming trademark yell as he came down. Trying to deliver a right hook into his adversary's head. Unfortunately he managed to dodge it. In response, Twister reared back his arms and fired two strong tornados.

While SB and Kid tried fighting him, Robin was pulling his utility belt out of his sleeve. Strapping it on over his chest. The Boy Wonder was now ready to get serious. A little ways away, Ben hopped out of a camouflaged Bio-Ship.

"Alright Omnitrix, give me what I want. Blazeblast or Cerebropus would be great about now! Although, if you feel the need to give me the wrong guy, I'll gladly take someone like Lodestar." Activating the watch, he went to slap down the core.

Just before he could a stray lighting bolt came down. It didn't hit the young hero, but it did send him flying back. A howl of pain escaping his throat as he did. On a different note, the sudden attack also caused the selected alien to change. Once he hit the ground his arm fell and hit a rock. Forcing the dial back down.

When the flash of light faded, his physical appearance didn't seem to change much. Same height, build, and hair. The only things that had changed were he got a bit more muscular and two giant bird wings were sprouting from his back. His outfit consisted of a tight black jumpsuit, with green shoulder armour, gauntlets, boots, and a hawk like mask that covered the upper half of his face, but left his hair free. There was a green and white belt around his waist with a white buckle that had a hawk symbol on it. Finishing it up was a green sash that had the Omnitrix dial attached to it.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Sitting up, he went to hit the watch, but only saw a gauntlet. Examining himself it revealed that he had already transformed. "Wow. Am I a... oh what were they called again? Hawkwoman's species."

"Ah whatever. But, with how decked out I am, I think I'll call myself, **War Hawk!** " Hearing the sound of thunder. War Hawk flapped his wings and flew up.

As the other fought. They soon saw what kind of looked like Hawkman deliver a soaring uppercut. Knocking Twister onto his ass. When they got a better look, they saw it was in fact not Hawkman. And when they saw the Omnitrix dial it became apparent who this was.

"Ben?! What are you doing here?" asked Wally.

"I told you to stay out of our way!" yelled Superboy.

"I know but me and M'gann have a pl-" The hotheaded Kryptonian ignored him and went charging in again.

"Wait you doofus! We have a plan now!" he called out.

"Look bud, for once I'm with Supey here. Last plan you had nearly blew everyone up." Wally told him.

"But-"

"If you want to help, then you can cover us." Robin said as he pulled out more birdarangs.

"Seriously, will you just ARGH! A little help please?"

" _Listen to him. All of you!_ " They all heard inside there heads. It was Megan.

"What did we tell you!" shouted Superboy.

" _I know! And I know we messed up, but we have a plan now. And it won't work if we all don't do our_ _part_." They all paused in thought. _"Please, Ben and I need you to trust us._ " After a minute, they were all briefed on the plan. Grouping back up the boys prepared for another assault.

"Again you try and fight?" Twister said to them. "Have none of you learned your limitations by now?"

"We don't know the meaning of the word!" Ben yelled as they all went in. SB started by ripping out a large chunk of earth, then throwing it. This was easily countered, but it did leave the villain open to Robin's electric birdarangs. These disks shocked him only served to slow him down. Before he could get payback, War Hawk came in and punched him straight in the face.

"You know Twisty I have to ask. Why do all this?" he asked the villain. "I mean if you wanted the people to sell you the land, you could have just dressed like a ghost."

"Do not mock me!" he snapped. "I'll have you know I'm waiting for a real Superhero."

"Is it Red Tornado?" Twister's mechanical eyes widened.

"How could you possibly know that?!"

"Easy, I... didn't! You just told me. _And a friend._ " This actually made some of his nearby friends laugh a little.

"But it was pretty obvious now that I think about it. I mean red colour scheme, the tornados. Either your gearing up to fight him, fire with fire style. Or your an obsessive fan."

"It doesn't matter if you know part of my goals. Once all of you are dead, Tornado will have to come out and fight!" Two giant twisters formed behind him and came rocketing for War Hawk. Unfortunately for the Thanagarian the winds were too strong. He was blown away and crashed right into a nearby fountain.

Kid Flash came in and ran around him. "Come on show me what you got!" he taunted. His response was a massive wave of wind when sent the speedster flying into a push.

"Ok, that was pretty good." he groaned. Now it was Robin's turn. Running in, he began throwing every smoke bomb he had. Blinding the villain.

"You're all beginning to annoy me!" Unleashing his electricity. The ground around him was torn apart. Robin would have been in trouble if Ben didn't come in and grab him.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered to the hawk alien.

"You bet. After all, he hasn't noticed the lack of Kaldur yet. _Time for phase two._ " he thought.

A couple of minutes later Red Tornado appeared. Floating down to the ground and landing a few feet from Mr. Twister.

"Hit the showers boys. I thought you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we have a plan!" Robin complained.

"This matter is not up for debate!" They all accepted this and walked, or in War Hawks case flew out of the way.

"Finally! I was beginning to think you'd never show up." commented Twister.

"I am here now!" The android waved his hand backwards causing a tornado to form before sending it towards his opponent. The other tornado themed super floated back before counting it, then sending his own. But Red simply raised his hand and cancelled it out.

"We are evenly matched Twister." Creating a larger one behind himself Red sent a swarm of rocks flying towards him.

"No Tornado, we are not!" The villain punched the ground. Causing a large torrent of air to burst out blocking every single stone. He immediately followed this up with twin lighting bolts. Tornado flew up and avoided them for a bit, but when they hit a nearby boat, he was caught in the resulting explosion rendering the android out of commission.

Twister hovered over and landed right in front of him. Raising his right hand, the tips of his fingers opened up. Allowing five nods to come out and land on Tornado's head. "Remain still android. The reprogramming won't take long."

Out of the blue Red seemed to recover and grab onto the nods. Immediately after his head shapeshifted into M'gann's. "Longer then you might think." she taunted.

"No!" Realising he'd been duped, Twister tried to back away. M'gann helped by hitting him with a telekinetic push. Ripping the nods out, while also sending him flying back. One more tornado came and sent the villain flying in the opposite direction. When it faded, it was revealed to be Wally. Having used his super speed to simulate Red's powers.

SB then ran in and stared wailing on him. Knocking chunks off and causing large dents. With one final punch Twister was sent skidding across the ground and right into the water. It was Kaldur's turn to shine as he swam up and lodged the tip of an anchor into his shoulder. His black, eel shaped tattoos glowed as an electric current went through the anchor. Blowing up Twister's arm while also sending the rest of him into the air.

War Hawk flew down and grabbed onto his shoulder generators. "I'm really getting tired of you." He told him before ripping them off. Then sending back down to the ground with a roundhouse kick. M'gann caught him with her mental powers before he hit the ground. Robin soon came in and threw two explosive Birdarangs and when they detonated the battle was over. Letting go of him the villain dropped down like a rock.

Managing to lift himself up Twister's chest opened, and out fell a scrawny man in a green and white jumpsuit. "Uh, f-foul. I-I call foul." he said nervously. M'gann then did something nobody expected. She physically picked up a large rock from a little ways away and proceeded to drop in on the guy. Aqualad and Ben tried to stop her but they were a bit too slow. Ben, Rob and Kid were left speechless. But it was Robin that regained his speech first.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars. But on Earth, we don't execute our captives!"

"Seriously! That was not part of the plan!" Ben scolded her as he reverted to human form.

"You all said you trusted me." Lifting the rock off. They were all surprised to see that the guy had been a robot the whole time. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

"A robot within a robot?" Ben muttered. "Where's Zim Hanser when you need him?"

Wally walked over and picked up one of the eyes. "Cool. Souvenir."

"We should have had more faith in you. Both of you." said Kaldur as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Does this mean you all forgive me for blowing you up?" The Omnitrix wielder asked them.

"Well... I'm still pretty mad about that. But your on your way." said Robin with a smile.

"Yeah, you guys **rocked** this mission. Get it? Rocked?" KF punned.

"Ignore him. We're just turbed you're on the team."

"Thanks." they both said.

Meanwhile through the robot's still functioning right eye. The people who controlled it were watching this play out.

"Ha, ha, now Brom. Aren't you glad I didn't let you wear the armour?" asked a Caucasian man with green eyes, black hair and a pencil mustache. He was well dressed but also wore a lab coat. His sense of style was actually quite similar to Paradox's.

"Extremely professor, but you are not mad?" asked Brom. Who was the real version of the android M'gann crushed.

"I'm convinced our tracking program was operational. And that the real Tornado was somewhere in the vicinity. Besides, you know science advances in fits and starts. Even failure can be instructive. And I'd say we learned quite a lot today.

Later that evening, the Team had brought all the components of the crushed robot back to the cave. Analysing it along with Red Tornado.

"It was clearly created to sabotage, or destroy you." Kaldur stated to Red.

"Argeed."

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Ms. M asked.

"No, this was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor, should you solve mine, for me."

"Isn't that kinda in the superhero job description?" Ben muttered sarcastically.

"But if you're in danger-"

"Consider this matter closed." The android then started to walk away.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash would have jumped right in to fix things." Wally said aloud.

"Well I guess if we're gonna have a babysitter. A heartless machine, is exactly what we need." Robin said sarcastically.

"A little harsh, don't you think?" Asked Ben.

"And inaccurate." Red mentioned as he continued to leave. "I have a heart. Carbon steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

"Ha, sorry. I'll strive to be... more accurate."

"And more respectful." AL chipped in. With all things said and done, the boys began to head to the lounge area. Hoping to get a little relaxation in tonight.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally said.

"This team thing-"

"Might just work out." Rob started before Kaldur finished.

"Glad to see everyone is on the same page." Ben commented happily. "Now, if everyone is willing. I'm thinking about making a special type of smoothie that came to me in a dream last night. Anyone want some?"

"Sure."

"I'm starving, so count me in."

"We don't have such a thing in Atlantis. So I'm interested as well."

"Great! Quick question. Do we have any French fries?" As they talked, SB looked back at M'gann.

"... Sorry." This caused her to smile.

 **Update: And with that my re-writes are complete. I hope this version is still to peoples liking. I think it's better at least. Shows a few things off better then I had originally planned. Like how crazy his new Vreedle form is for instance! Again same A/N underneath.**

 **Finished! Wow, this took way too long! Sorry about the wait by the way. I recently got a new job, and things were hectic there for a while. But things have calmed down a lot which finally gave me the freedom to finish this. I'll try my best to not make the next chapter take as long.**

 **Now as for my pairing decision. I decided to consider changing it, largely after a friend of mine told me about how great a choice Donna would be. I didn't know much about her till I did some research and I like what I see. So I'll at least take it into consideration. It's a shame she's not featured in more material, but you can thank her convoluted as hell origin for that. She has so much more potential then people think!**

 **Fun Fact: She was originally planned to be in YJ, and even join the team! But, due to licensing issues, they couldn't get her. Eventually they did. But by then, the only one that could be added was Cassie. At least she finally made it into YJ season 3.**

 **Don't worry. If she is selected, I'll have a much more simple origin for her. But like I said I'll let you all decide who Ben ultimately ends up with. Anyhow, that's all I have to say for now. Make sure to leave me a review. Follow and favorite this story if your so inclined. And I'll see you all next time. Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**S'up dudes and dudettes? So first off** **I edited some of last chapter. It's mostly around when Ben first transforms into his Vreedle form. Followed by everything thereafter. I recommend you check that out if you haven't.**

 **Now, when I posed my question last chapter, it appears that some of you didn't fully understand what I was asking. That's alright. I'll just have to correct that when answering some questions. Speaking of! We got some reviews, we got some reviews, we got some reviews. Wonder what they say~ lol. We have fun here.**

 **RaitonBersker47: I think I've said this before, but what the heck. One more time. Yes, the old aliens will return. As for when and how? Well my friends I'm afraid many spoilers exist on the other side of that wall.**

 **DRAGONDAVE45: Unfortunately you are one of these people.** **Still I thank you for your suggestions.** **I do admit, I like the idea of Ben/Starfire. So much so that I might use it for something I'm thinking of that is in the very early prototype stage.**

 **Gogeta SSGSS: Don't get the wrong idea. I don't blame one person for the over use of that trope. Especially if what you say is true, I mean how could you and Muffin have known right? I just hate how over used it is now. It's like nobody wants to do something else, and it pisses me off. I almost can't even read those stories any more. I literally cringe when I read that line in a summary now.**

 **AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek: That is one of the appeals to the idea, yes.**

 **But as for the pairing. Your not gonna believe this, but it's a tie. No joke. I counted all the votes and they match. Guess it's up to my vote now, hu? Ultimately, I've decided to stick with Zatanna. With that out of the way...let's get on with this chapter.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Mount Justice. July 20th 9:32 pm**

"Seen it. Rerun. Ugh, Star Wars episode 7. Hell no, not making that mistake again!" Ben complained as he channel surfed.

"Dude, just pick something already." Wally complained from the other couch.

"It's not my fault! Over a thousand channels and nothing on... Wanna break into the Hall of Justice and raid Captain Marvel's movie collection?" before he could respond, the Speedster noticed M'gann walk by.

"Do what you got to man. Me? I just found something **way** more interesting than television." Ben sighed as his friend chased after the Martian. When was he going to get it? She clearly isn't into him.

"Huff... Maybe I should try more new smoothie combos. That chili fry smoothie wasn't too bad. Less jalapeno, more onion next time." It was then M'gann flew in. She was clearly excited about something.

"Ben, wonderful news. Wally just invited me out on a camping trip! I was wondering if you'd like to come along." This immediately sounded suspicious to him. No doubt, the Speedster was planning something. It was then that an idea entered his mind and a smirk stretched across his face.

"That's great M'gann! You know what though? Why not invite everyone? I mean if me you and Wally are going, why deny them the fun? I could also improve our groups relationship."

"Gasp! Your right! I'll go call everyone." She flew off in excitement. Wally entered soon after carrying a large backpack on his back.

"Alright Megalicious, let's..." however she wasn't here. Instead, all he saw was Ben smiling deviously. "Where'd Megan go?"

"Oh, you know. To make a phone call."

"Why would she... what did you do?" All he got as a response was an evil sounding laugh.

 **...**

A little while later, the whole team was out and about at the camp grounds... Well camp grounds might be an exaggeration. The mountain was very clearly within view.

"When you said camping, I must admit. I didn't expect this." Ben mentioned.

"Well what did you expect?" asked Wally. "I was planning for this to be an overnight thing, so of course we wouldn't be going too far. Damn matches! Light already!"

As Wally tried to light that match, Ben got an idea. "Stand back everyone." After fiddling with the Omnitrix he slapped it down, transforming into...

" **Blazeblast!** " Taking a deep breath, he shot his fire at the wood. But instead of lighting the wood it incinerated it. While also leaving a small crater. "...Sorry."

Moving the campsite to the left. Ben crushed some more wood. But instead of repeating the same mistake, Robin was put in charge of getting the thing lit. And he succeeded! It was now time for a campfire tradition. S'mores!

As they roasted marshmallows a, shall we say, awkward silence filled the air. Nobody really knowing what to talk about. "So Ben... you can turn into a dragon, hu?" asked Wally. Trying to start some kind of a conversation.

"Yes that was quite a surprise." Commented Kaldur. "How do you transform exactly? Were you born with shapeshifting powers like M'gann, or where they given to you?"

"Well I guess given. Truth is I didn't really become a dragon."

"Looked like a dragon, breathed fire like a dragon." listed Robin. "If you weren't a dragon then what in the hell were you?"

"An alien dragon!"

"... Come again?" wondered everyone.

"I get my powers from this thing." He shows off the watch and everyone looks at it intrigued. "It's called the Omnitrix. This handy little device lets me turn into all kinds of aliens."

"And how did you acquire it?" asked AL.

"Well it all started when I was ten. I was on a camping trip with my cousin and grandpa, when the original version of this watch fell from the sky. By the way I've had more then one over the years. I found it and the thing leapt onto my wrist, and I've been using it to fight crime ever since."

"Kind of a short origin story, don't you think?" commented Wally.

"Yeah well trust me. There is so much more to it then that. But if I explained everything, we'd be here a while. What about you speedy? If I'm spilling the beans on my 'origin story', you should too."

"Alright, if you insist. See the Flash name actually goes back to the 40's-"

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Superboy grumpily.

"Ssh, this is vital! So the Flash of that era was Jay Garrick and he got his powers from a laboratory accident. My uncle, the current Flash, was a huge fan of Jay's. Because the dude didn't wear a mask they eventually met and Barry learned how Jay got his powers. My uncle then recreated that accident and got the same powers, only he was faster. When I learned that my uncle Barry was the Flash, history repeated itself."

"At first he really didn't want a sidekick. But after my powers manifested, he took me under his wing. Been Kid Flash ever since." Wally told them proudly. "How about you Megalicious?"

"It's not that interesting, but ok!" She was a bit hyper thanks to all the sugar in the s'mores. But not so hyper they couldn't understand her.

"So as you already know, I'm from Mars!"

"Yeah, never would have guessed, with a name like Miss Martian." Ben muttered sarcastically.

"What is Mars like?" AL asked her.

"It's... very different from Earth. Beyond the enviormental differences, on my world there are three different types of Martians. There are the greens, like my uncle and me, they are the most common. Then there are the reds. They are treated pretty much like royalty by the other types. But on the opposite end are the White Martians. They are treated especially bad by almost everyone. The only reason I'm not like everyone else, is because I was raised in what you'd call a "liberal" type environment."

"Sounds like it must be hard for them." Kaldur said solemnly.

"It is." when she said that. The Martian adopted a sad look.

"Believe it or not, Atlantis has something similar. There are many of us that have evolved to become more animal like in appearance. While they are not treated as badly as your white Martians, there is a group that wishes to exterminate them." Realizing the tone was quickly turning sad, Ben thought of something rather quickly.

"Say M'gann, can I ask you a weird question about Mars?"

"Sure."

"Does your planet have a lot of popcorn on it?" Everyone gave the Omnitrix wielder a very strange look. Like he just stuck his foot in his mouth, and started sucking it like a pacifier strange.

"N-No. I had never even heard of popcorn till watching a broadcast uncle J'onn sent us. Let alone had any till coming to Earth." Ms. M answered. Just as confused as everyone else by Ben's suprise question.

"Ok, I just have to ask." Wally stated. "What was with that question?"

Robin had to agree. "Did you just make that up off the top of your head?"

"Actually no. I met up with these raccoon like aliens that used to go to Mars for their version of spring break. Apparently, back then it used to be called the popcorn planet. That is until one of them ate meat, mutated, and then turned the planet into a wasteland with it's radioactive poop."

... Literally nobody knew how to respond. That is until Wally blurted out. "Ok dude, you've gotta be screwing with us."

"I mean compared to Earth, I guess Mars could be considered a wasteland. But that's only in comparison." The Martian said while preparing another s'more. "And trust me when I say, such an event never happened."

"Maybe not here, but it did in my universe... Oh yeah! Guess I should've also mentioned that I'm also from another universe. Sorry about that."

Robin and Wally did a double take. "I think that's something you tend to lead with!" The boy wonder said.

"Oh yeah, because that's the simplest thing to work into a conversation. 'Hi there, my name is Ben Tennyson. I like smoothies and chilli fires, and, by the way, I'm also from another universe...what about you?'"

"Wait, so the multiverse is real?" Wally on the other hand actually seemed excited by the news.

"Yep."

"What the heck are you all talking about?" Superboy asked rudely. At first Ben, Wally and Robin were confused. How could he never have heard this concept before? Then the two of them remembered.

"Oh right! Your not even a month old yet." Wally stated.

"Say what now?" asked Ben. Now he really felt like he was missing something. But he shrugged it off and explained the best he could.

"You see there are more universes then this one. How many are there? Heck if I know, but there are a lot. Each of these realities are just as real as the last. Although, all of them are different. Some slightly, others drastically. I came from one of those more drastic universes."

SB paused for a moment to think it over. He still didn't fully understand, but he got the gist of it. "Ok. Cool I guess."

"Are you kidding Supey?! That's awesome!" KF proclaimed.

"I would say that alone makes your story the most unique out of us all." said Kaldur.

"I guess."

"Anyway." she continued. "I came to Earth because of my uncle. See even on Mars, uncle J'onn is a great hero. He was holding auditions for a new sidekick, personally because he was jealous of Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman and the Flash I think. I wasn't allowed to enter but I did anyway. After I won, he was so impressed he let me come to Earth."

"Cool." most of the boys stated.

"What about you Kaldur? Haven't heard much from you tonight."

"Yeah man. Give us the scoop on how you became Aquaman's partner." the speedster insisted.

"Well I can't say that my story will be as interesting or unusual. I was born in the Atlantean city of Shayeris, and began my mandatory military service at twelve."

"Hold on." Ben interrupted. "You were a child soldier?"

"Yes. Atlantis is filled with many warriors and has been since before the city sank. It's similar to the Amazons home Themyscira that way. Continuing on, at fourteen I was transferred to The Conservatory of Sorcery."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here, and say that's where you learned magic." Robin said jokingly while chewing on another s'more.

"You would be correct." Wally's face scrunched in annoyance at the mention of magic. But nobody seemed to notice.

"I met some of my best friends while I was there. One day however, my city came under attack by the rogue Atlantean calling himself Ocean Master. He and my King fought long and hard, but unfortunately he won in the end. Me and my best friend Garth stepped in to help but we were no match for him. We did however, buy Aquaman enough time to recover and retaliate. After the battle was over we were both offered the chance to become Aqualad. Garth stayed behind to continue his training, while I accepted right away."

"Why?" Ben wondered.

"Because I had always been curious about the surface. Ever since I was young, I've dreamed about seeing it's wonders. Becoming Aqualad was the best way to do that." everyone then turned to face Superboy.

"Well Sups, everyone who is allowed to, has spilled the beans but you. Care to take it away?"

"Um, Ben. Superboy doesn't really have a backstory. Considering he's not even a full month old yah know."

"There it is again. What do you mean he's not a month old? He looks around our age, maybe a bit older."

Kaldur immediately answered, "Superboy is a clone. A clone of Superman to be more precise."

"Oh I see. Now it makes sense... WAIT WHAT?!"

"Did nobody tell you anything about me at all?"

"Obviously not. I had always thought that you were like his brother or something. I mean you two do look nearly fucking identical. Guess I know the real reason now." He leaned back and fell off the log he'd been sitting on. "Ouch! Urgh, anything else I should be made aware of? Is Wally secretly Barry's grandson from the future? Is Kaldur a robot? How about Megan secretly being... I don't know, a white Martian or something."

"That last one was lame as hell dude."

"I know, but I couldn't think of anything better. Oh wait! Robin being an actual bird that was mutated into a person! Ha nailed it." the bird themed sidekick deadpanned at that.

"Wild theories aside, he is right." AL said. "We do know very little about you. If we can't know more about your past, then how about more recent things. Like, what do you think of the outside world so far?"

"It's... good."

Everyone stared at the clone blankly. "That's all? Just good?" Wally asked.

"Yes."

"... Not much of a talker are yah?" they all stayed silent for a bit until SB sighed.

"There is... something, I sort of want to talk about."

"What is it Superboy?" M'gann asked. "Don't be afraid to say what's on your mind."

"This thing is always on "my mind", and it's not something nice."

Wally huffed. "Come on Supey, it can't be that bad."

"I'm always thinking about killing Superman."

Everybody froze at this declaration, and with good reason. "C-come again? I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say, that you think about killing Superman?"

M'gann looked at the clone with concern in her eyes, "Are you serious Superboy?" and worry in her voice.

Superboy looked away from everyone with a look of shame on his face, feeling like he'd just isolated himself from everyone. "That's how I feel sometimes." he admitted. "I can't help but ask myself, "What if that's why I was created? What if that's the only reason I was created? And what about after? If I do kill him what then?"

Honestly, Ben felt bad for him. Walking up to him, he put a hand on the clone's shoulder. "Hey now. Didn't you help save a whole town from a killer robot not too long ago?"

Superboy nodded. "Look, actions speak louder then words. In that moment you chose to be a hero. It doesn't matter what you were created to do, what matters is what **you** choose to do. They do not define who you are."

"I agree wholeheartedly." AL said, as the others nodded. Signifying they felt the same.

The clone gave a small smile at that. "Wow, I think that's the first smile I've seen out of you. Not gonna lie, was starting to think you couldn't." Ben teased.

Superboy chuckled a little before giving him a friendly slug on the shoulder.

"Well everyone, I think I'm gonna hit the hay." Robin announced as he got up and stretched.

"Me too." Wally continued. "We're out of marshmallows anyway."

"NO!" Megan cried. She really loved those s'mores! I mean, she did eat the most out of anyone. She's probably not sleeping for a while.

As they all went to their perspective tents, Ben was seen walking deeper into the forest. "Where are you going?" asked Robin.

"What? Do you think I'm really sleeping in a tent, asses to elbows with four other guys? Besides, I wanna try out some of my new aliens. Been really procrastinating with that."

After a little bit of walking he'd made it a decent way from the campsite. "Alright who's up first." activating the Omnitrix, he looked through the active list before finding something that looked familiar.

"Hold on. Is that... Oh man, this is going to be fun if it is." he slapped down the core while an excited smile appeared on his face.

 **Finished! Now I know this chapter isn't very long, but it serves it's purpose. Sorry for the wait, things have been pulling me away and I haven't had much of a chance to write. But here I am now! Next chapter The Team sets out on their first mission! Woo hoo! I was actually originally thinking I'd combine this chapter with that one, but quickly realized that it would be too long.**

 **And before you even mention it, yes. I did see the Ben 10 vs Green Lantern Death Battle and boy, did they fuck it up! Like seriously dudes, what the fuck?! I don't think I even need to go over all the inaccuracies and lack of respect to Ben 10 in that video. And what makes it worse is that they didn't just get stuff about Ben and his aliens wrong, they got facts about the show itself wrong! Crediting Derrick J Wyatt as one of the shows original creators? Seriously?! Something like that isn't even hard to find out! Besides that, he isn't a reliable source of information. Since he tends to make things up that aren't backed up by the show or the writers.**

 **Not to mention how they didn't even use some of Ben's more top-tier aliens. The ones they did use were also nerfed, lookin at you Alien X! Fun fact: I actually thought Ben was going to lose this fight. One reason was because many of his states seemed to be much lower then what we've seen from Green Lanterns. Then I went back and remembered a few things, and I changed my mind. But the main reason I thought he was going to lose, was because they were going to fuck it up somehow. And boy did they ever. It's like they weren't even trying!**

 **Funny enough, Ben's best weapon in this fight wasn't Alien X. It was actually Toepick. Since Green Lanturns get weaker when scared, Ben could have turned into him, scared the shit out of Hal, then switched into someone like Waybig or Atomix before he had the chance to recover.**

 **But I've done enough venting. Hope you all enjoyed, don't forget to review and follow/favorite this story. Catch you all on the flipside!**


End file.
